A Stranger In My Mirror
by Lilikap
Summary: The Angels are left shattered after Sabrina's tragic death. New recruits come and go but none of the is able to fit. Kelly feels she's aging. Bosley is retired.Charlie blames himself.Who is the stranger wandering in the streets six years later with no memory of why she or who she is? Find out in my weird little story. This is fer you LAeyeball. Independent from all previous. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_Guys please review.. .this is something new I'm trying... and i'm already four chapters into overnight. Please please please review into this... thanks to TI who is willing to take a look... I wanna know what you think. More drama on the way._

* * *

1

Flip a three sided coin, pick one of us

Kelly stared once more at the warehouse in front of them.

''What's taking Kris so long?'' Sabrina's voice was becoming impatient.

Kelly rubbed her temples. Maybe undercover work didn't go that well. Damn Kris was really taking her time though. She hoped she was okay. Sabrina tapped her fingers in the wheel once more. Kelly was starting to find that annoying.

''Can you PLEASE stop this?''

''Mmm...'' Sabrina muttered something else between her teeth. Kelly managed to make out the words ''Charlie'' and ''Fuck''.

She frowned.

The car phone rung and both their hands shot out to grab it. Kelly gave her place to Sabrina, and the tall girl answered.

''Sabrina Duncan.''

''It's Charlie Angel. What is going on there?''

''Nothing yet Charlie. I am worried about Kris though. If she doesn't come out in twenty minutes we are going in.''

''No you're not Angel.'' Charlies voice was matter-of-fact.

Sabrina licked her lips in frustration.''But Charlie...!'' Kelly leaned on to hear the conversation.

''It is a no Angel. This is a very dangerous case you should've already pulled out, but you insisted. You will call the police in ten minutes.''

Sabrina took a look at the warehouse again. Little puffs of dark smoke were leaking out the front gate.

''Oh God!'' she gasped.

_''What is it Angel?!''_

''Charlie we have to go in now!''

_''Sabrina, I did not want to tell this to you but I am the one who pays and you have to learn to follow orders!''_

It was Kelly's turn to gasp now. She had never heard Charlie take that tone with any of them before. She heard Sabrina grind her teeth. And then, out of the sudden slam the receiver down and open the drivers door.

She took of her blazer and sunk it into the knee deep rain water in a small pit. She drew her weapon and headed to the warehouse with long strides. A couple of feet before the front gate, and Kelly had already covered half the distance, deciding to follow her friends lead.

Sabrina turned around and raised the dripping clothe in her hands.

''Tell Charlie he can 'fire' me when we get home!'' she shouted and pushed the gate open.

It did not take much force. The old wood was already weakened by the fire. Sabrina looked inside the building. She could hear Kris' voice somewhere she was sure. She pushed a surprised Kelly back and broke into a run, until her friend lost her amidst the flames. Kelly did not dare move deeper inside. Instead she stayed close to the door trying to stay away from the burning beams.

A few moments later she could clearly make out Sabrina's taller outline, holding a weary Kri's slender frame. Somehow she made out the clear sound of the car phone ringing, and a distant siren blasting. She grinned with joy as both her friends made it closer to clean air. Yes this surely was Kris' characteristic cough. Like a Chihuahua, she thought and laughed, opening her hands to hug her.

She stopped stunned as a beam creaked and started its falling arc from the crumbling celeing. Along with it tumbled the taller figure. Kris' was shoved away, into Kelly's open hands. Sabrina's outline was now clear again.

It only took a second for the brunnete to light up like a torch. Kelly heard her desperate cry of pain as she spun around herself, in a dance like motion, trying to stop the flames from crawling up her body. And for just an instant... it seemed almost beautifull in Kelly's hazed state.

And then the building tumbled, swallowing Sabrina eternally, trapped withing its flames, leaving Kelly on the ground, her arms tight around Kris, still shivering, wearing Sabrina's soaked blazer.


	2. Dear Personal Demons

_Thank you very much for all your reviews, and thanks to Tuned In for her betareading over night! See you soon on the next chapter! Don't forget to review, it means a hell of a lot to me, since its the first time trying to write well... drama rather than usual fluffy action.  
your crazy author, LK_

* * *

Dear personal Demons

Six years later…

Kelly stared at the raven haired woman in front of her. She looked young, younger than Kris. She was the sixth... no the seventh Angel after Julie. They all came and left like swallows; migrating birds. As long as the climate was good they stayed. With the first hint of coldweather; when real difficulties appear, orreal danger comes they fly away.

After Bosley's retirement, a year ago, Kelly had taken over the office duties. Charlie's voice grew more tired and weary every year. She wondered when he might retire anytime soon. If so what will become of the Angels then?

Josephine, their new Angel was currently chirping and walking around the office, as Kris showed her around. The atmosphere was heavy but the girl didn't seem to realise it. She stopped in front of the only photograph in the room and both older Angels took an audible deep breath.

Sabrina.

Josephine traced her finger over her smile and looked at Kris quizzically.

''Was she an Angel too?''

Kris nodded, not able to make out another word. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jo didn't seem to notice, rather she looked at the photo again. ''How long ago?''

''Six years,'' Kelly said firmly. She left her chair and movedcloser, sensing an outburst.

''Why?''

Kris tried to wipe her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. Jo turned to face her. ''Oh my God, Kris are you alright?! Did I say something?''

Kelly nodded and gave Kris a sideways hug. ''Sabrina passed... away in a tragic fire in the line of duty. It is better not to talk about it.''

Josephine shook her head and swallowed hard. She had messed on her first day. Way to go Jo.

Kris cleared her throat, getting ahold of herself. ''Today's the anniversary... Me and Kell are going to visit herthis evening. You are welcome to come along if you want.''

''Thank you.''

Kelly frowned. She didn't want this one anywhere near her old friends grave. In fact she did not like it at all, not a bit! This was an invasion of Sabrina's privacy. But then, it was also a way of showing her she was being accepted within the team, and oh well.

Kelly knew that every year Charlie himself visited. But it usually happened late at night, where he could remain anonymous. The relationship between them had gone cold after the incident. Kelly had yet to forgive his final harsh words. Kris never knew about it. At least she was alive. Alive... but at what cost.

It was the dilemma Kelly had to live with every day. If she could choose to change something... would she have kept Sabrina from going to save Kris?

If she had, then she would be still with them... but what about Kris?

And what about herself? Why had she done nothing? What could she have changed?

Choose, choose, choose. Which of them do you want to keep alive?

Choose. The voices, the haunting voices in her nightmares every night. Seeing Sabrina on fire again and again.

What would you change if you could Kelly?

This was the price she had to pay for saving her own life. The haunting.


	3. A Stranger In My Mirror

Thank you for your lovely reviews! Here lies chapter 4, betareadead by LAeyeball... thanks!

* * *

4

A Stranger In My Mirror

The woman picked herself up from the damp street. She rose to her knees and threw up the meagre contents of her stomach. She felt so bad. Awful... worse than ever.  
She grabbed at the wall and slowly lifted herself up, grunting in pain. Her vision focused on her cracked and bleeding knuckles. What was she doing there?  
Dawn was starting to break. The sun could do nothing to warm the cold November day. The world was already preparing for the usual glorious Christmas. She could hear little bells chiming from somewhere. She glanced at a homeless man. He stared at her, and she read fear in his eyes. Why fear? What is he afraid of? Me?  
Who am I?  
She rubbed her eyes but her face felt sore as she did. Looking on her left she saw a fast food restaurant. She felt nauseous again already. She quickly made her way over there, but met a locked door. In the glass she gazed at her reflection.  
Who is this person?  
RUN!  
Run why? It was just a little voice in her head saying so. She touched the matted hair covering a blooded knot on the top of her temple. What has happened? She raced into the next darkened alley to empty the rest of her stomach there. Her throat burned. She had to find some water.  
God she was so hungry.  
She raised one palm in front of her eyes. Pale. Too pale. She could make out every bone. She gazed at the dirt under her broken short nails. And the dried blood. She could not understand. Nothing damn it, nothing.  
Pain. Every inch of her body was in pain as she turned back. Thirsty for water but more thirsty to take another look at the ghostly reflection.  
Yes she was in pain. Everywhere. She found scrapes, bruises and deep cuts everywhere on her, on every inch of her body. Why?  
She put both of her palms flat on the glass and gawked at her reflection. She could make out strands of gray among dark brown hair. This is me. Me. Me?  
She was shoved aside by two strong hands. Her body did not have the strength to keep her up and she fell on the ground.  
''Hey were you planning on robbing my shop?! I'll show you now, you junkie!''


	4. Bon Voyage Bri

_Okay folks seems wandering woman ain't that interesting to you. I was hoping otherwise. Anyway, yeh, I update The Dove yesterday... a big new chapter. Thanks for you constant reviews Crazy Chris and Lillybeth. Hello Sarah, you might be right but it's kinda hard to write together with the time difference and all, so it takes a bit more time to update ;-) thanks for your review though, welcome aboard Eternal Vampire! Long time no see, hope you like what you read! A big thanks to Tuned in and LAeyball for betareading my stuff. ;-) Hope you read and review, Love y'all!_  
_Cheeeerz!_

* * *

4

Bon Voyage Bri

Sabrina's grave was small and modest, in a small, modest and quiet place. Kelly had been wise to pick it as her friends resting place. When they arrived she exchanged a quick handshake with Bri's father; a man holding up well even if he's now in his, what, mid-sixties she guessed.

God we're getting older she thought bitterly. She was almost thirty three. Kris was still young. Not young in age but young inside.

Kelly felt around seventy most of the time. If only she could get one night's sleep without nightmares; without having to see Sabrina die again.

Kris was lucky. She never saw it happen.

She watched the blond Angel place fresh flowers on the grave and close her eyes in a silent prayer. Her epitaph read. 'Here lies Sabrina Duncan, beloved wife daughter and friend.'

Yes Bill had insisted on keeping her listed as his wife.

This is all a fucking lie, Kelly's inner spirit yelled. Sabrina's not here. We're all standing by an empty grave. The partial ashes and bones found in the fire were all that was left of her.

Just a handful of ash in a coffin.

Kelly gulped back tears. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry this year. Oh well. Maybe next time.

She never told Kris she visits regularly. She sits on the grass and looks at the blue sky with the fluffy clouds. She comes when it rains too. Sabrina liked the rain, Kelly smiles. She used to say it was the only time sky touches earth.

She sits down and gets soaked, sometimes she talks to her, sometimes she just stays silent. Because Kelly does not forget. Kelly remembers and no funny-bunny-new girl Angel will make her forget Sabrina.

She was one of a kind.

Sometimes she cries. Why, oh why couldn't she have one more day with her friend. She'd tell her how much she appreciates their friendship, how much she loves her, how much she respects her for her work. Simple little things she would have said, yet didn't. She would never have the chance again.

Oh yes, Kris was totally blessed for not having to live with this.

Bon Boyage Bri.

* * *

Lemme know what you think of this. Please review.  
LK


	5. Words

_Aaaaaae Garmun and Sarah I am very very pleased and honoured you found it touching so much. It was a challenge for me to write. LAeyeball thank you so much for the beautiful lyrics. xx :-) CrazyChris... um yeh I know I mess some stuff up... well please forgive me... see I write really late hours and stuff... and English is not my first language to start with. I try my best heh but sometimes it happens. That's why I am having two great betareaders do the dirty work for me heh heh! So, please if you have seen something you find odd, well point it out in your review!  
THANK you all SO much for your lovely reviews! Keep it up guys!_

_LK_

* * *

5

Words

When the man left, she was still curled up in the same corner; her ribs aching more now. She tried to concentrate but everything was going out of focus rapidly. She could hear people talk but she could not really understand the meaning of the words. They were mere sounds to her.

She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. A pair of shoes passed by.

Her right hand grabbed one and she parted her lips trying to talk. Only a small whimper escaped her mouth because she had no idea what to say, how to form the words. Her hand was kicked aside, and the shoes left.

Brown.

Brown shoes. Fancy. She somehow could remember a pair of these. Worn by... whom?

She shook her head. This made no sense at all... There seemed to be a fire boiling and burning in her stomach. God it hurt. She clawed the wall in an effort to get up. It was painful when little paint flakes got stuck under her nails but she did not stop, not before she got up. She hunched, trying to keep her balance; hands on her knees. She fell again and everything went dark. Hours later she managed to regain enough strength to get up and try again.

She took one step, and then one more. It was not a thought but an instinct that called her to leave the alley before it got dark again. But winter nights come early and she was still there when the lamp post flicked on.

A motorbike growled its way towards her. She was trying to grab the street light for support when the motorbike passenger grabbed her by the ragged collar of her shirt and she fell colliding with the ground. She was unmercifully dragged along for about a hundred feet when the engines finally stopped. Two hands started patting her pockets.

She did not like that feeling of personal invasion at all, but to her assailant it did not matter. She could do nothing about it other than wait until the pain was over. She heard the bike leave but she could not move. Her hand crawled and closed around a small bunch of papers that must have been in her pockets before. In the dim light she lifted one of them; a passport. The letters formed words she could not attach a meaningto. They just floated around her vision; meaningless.

At the bottom of the page there was a logo and even though she could not recognise the wordin it, she could match the picture. She had seen that picture before. Slowly, painfully she dragged her body a few feet. Then a few more, shifting from consciousness to sleep. A bit more. A bit more.


	6. Stuck

_Thank you CrazyChris... and thanks a load LA. Keep the reviews coming... I was kinda disappointed by their absence. So, feel free to point out anything you feel is odd. Betareaded by Tuned In. Thank you my friend!_  
LK

* * *

6 Stuck

Kelly handed Kris the case file. Josephine did not speak, she just watched the two Angels in action. Charlie's voice was pleasant over the intercom.

''This is a nasty one Angels.'' he paused. The fourth woman in the room; a brunette wearing expensive looking clothes shook her head.

''Yes, it is indeed Charlie.'' She paused and brushed her clothes considering the situation. Kelly managed the slide show on the wall. A large building, somewhere downtown. About fifteen miles from the office. Click, click; next picture. A room under harsh police lights. Click click-

''JEEZ!'' Kris exclaimed when she saw the next photograph. Kelly curled her lips in distaste.

The client shook her head with finesse -again- and sighed. ''This is our John Doe...'' she said pointing at the male body with the disfigured face.

''You mean you've got no idea who he is? Haven't they run his prints through the system?''

''We got nothing. He is anonymous. The house belonged to my parents, and after their... well... hmm... death, it passed to me. It needed a lot of work though, and it was left in disrepair for years.''

Kelly lifted her eyebrows. ''When was the last time someone actually visited?''

''It had to be... about ten years ago. The place is... like really old okay? And I have no idea why this man would be in my basement. And that's not all!''

''What do you mean?''

''You will have to see for yourselves. I warn you it might be an unpleasant sight.'' She rose to her feet, zipped her coatand left.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Kris coughed and felt the dampness of the place sink into her lungs. ''Chains?!''

Kelly's lips formed a straight line. The building's basement seemed to have served a rather grim purpose. She glanced at the white chalk on the floor, tracing the corpse's outline. She looked up to the chain's hanging from the wall and ceiling. She did not want to admit it but the hair on the back of her hands stood up. She jumped and grabbed the chains, letting her body hang. She noticed there wasn't much distance between the floor and her feet. The person hanging there could not have been very tall. She looked at the chalk cartoonish figure. Kris came closer as Kelly landed back on her feet.

''What is it?'' she asked, wondering why Kelly decided to go monkeying.

''Let's suppose this man, the dead one, had something to do with this place.''

''You think he was chained here?''

Kelly frowns. ''No.''

''What makes you so sure?''

''First of all that man was too tall for the chains, both the ones on the wall and the ones up there. Plus, you saw the photos, his wrists were clean. The person being kept here will for sure have nice red marks, or scrapes on the wrists. ''

Kris lifted her eyebrows. ''I think I see where you're taking this.'' She paced towards the wall and raised her hands to fit the height of the cuffs. ''Lets say I'm tied here...'' she points to the stairs leading to the basement door. ''And you are heading down the staircase. You're keeping me here.''

Kelly nods. ''Then you manage to find a way to untangle yourself, and you run away. The question is... what happened to him?''

''You're saying, the person being held here... is...''

''Our only witness to a murder.''


	7. Show me the Way

_:-( Guys please make my day and review, thank you for betareading Tuned In_

* * *

7 Show me the way

She walked and walked. There was no end to her walking. Driven by pure instinct, she walked through the town; day, night and day again. Falling yet getting up again. Each time it became harder to rise; harder to stay up. Sometimes she stayed down, unconscious for hours each time.

Then finally, oh finally she was there. The building stood dark in the night; a long shadow casted by the street lamp.

She focused all her remaining strength on clutching that lamp. Then she moved forward into the building. It was unlocked. She stopped. Why was she here? This place was familiar; so familiar and yet... not so familiar.

Stairs. She fell; too hard to climb. She forced herself to crawl; almost on all fours, before she stopped on the second floor. A door. She used all she had to slam her fists on the door and then... a stark, black nothingness swallowed her whole.

Kelly was having a late night in the office. A stack of papers was piled up on her desk. They leaked and spilled on to the floor every now and then. She was feeling tired. How did Bosley manage to keep all this in order? When she had taken his place everything was neatly filed in alphabetical order. It hadn't taken long for Kelly to start forgetting where to put each file, each paper, each ID. Now? Now the place was a mess; post-it stickers everywhere. She sighed. It was a mystery to her how he managed.

As she reached for her coffee cup she knocked it on the floor; all over a case file. She swore and knelt to pick it up. She wiped the file with a handful of tissues she grabbed from a drawer. She threw them in the waste bin and kicked it away from her; swearing again.

She shook her head. It was no use. Her head hurt. Oh my God... what time was it? Two pm. Grrr...

The telephone rang and made her jump out of her skin. She picked up the receiver.

''Townsend Agency, can I help you?'' she said with a vending machine tone. Kris laughed.

''You're still in the office? It's late Kell.''

''Yeah, well whatever. What'ya want?''

''I was actually wondering if you needed a lift home.''

Kelly might have been tired but she was not stupid. She recognised the strange tone in her friends voice.

''Kris... is something the matter?''

''No.''

''Are you sure?''

''I just...'' she paused and Kelly heard some sniffing noises across the line. ''I just miss her so much.'' she paused again.

Kelly nodded as if Kris was able to see her. ''I know. I miss her too. Give me an hour okay? I'll just finish some paperwork here and be right there, okay?'' She placed both elbows on the desk, feeling defeated. Crushed. She heard Kris sigh.

''Thank you.''

Kelly hung up and leaned on the desk. She placed her face in her open palms, allowing tears to roll free on her cheeks.

_She felt a hand on her back. It was warm and it squeezed her shoulder gently. She turned around and saw Sabrina smiling gentl__y__;__ sunshine showering her with an aura-like light. Sunshine? But it was night time._

_''Sabrina?'' she whispered. And in an instant her friend seem__ed__ to evaporate. _

She woke and sat up with an audible gasp. No one was there. She rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep. A glance at her watch told her it was time to get going. Kris would be waiting.

She pushed all the papers aside and got to her feet. She stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was knocking heavily on the door.


	8. Give me a little more time

_Instead of a title this chapter has only some lyrics I do not own. Thank you for reviewing people. And hi again Eternal Vampire. Thanks again to my lovely beta, Tuned In. Thats it folks... read and review please._

* * *

_8 _

_I need a little room  
To find myself  
I need a little space  
To work it out  
I need a little room  
All alone  
I need a little... more time_

Kelly slowly wrapped her hand around the door knob, reaching at the same time for the gun that hung from her hip. At this time of night whoever it was, it was bad news. She was not prepared for the person that collapsed into her hands the second the door opened.

She grabbed the stranger; her senses on high alert. From the long hair she realised it must be a woman. The winter found its way through the open door and chilled Kelly. She knelt cradling the woman after having kicked the door close.

She lowered her down; Kelly was worried the woman seemed barely alive. What the hell? She patted her cheeks gently but enough to sting a bit. The woman did not respond. She got to her feet, staring down at the Lady on the floor, not able to believe what had just happened.

From the cracked lips and the faint blue colour it looked like the person lying on her floor was suffering from hypothermia. God, what; was she one of the homeless from the street? She looked starving too.

Kellygrabbed the blankets she had used to cover herself not long ago and knelt, throwing it over the stranger.

Her lips moved ever so slightly and Kelly leaned in closer to hear.

''Water...''

Kelly shot up. ''Water. Of course.'' She reached the water cooler and filleda paper cup. She cradled the womans torso and kept the cup to her lips. ''Come on now, it's OK.''

The woman stopped when she'd drunk half the cup and she coughed. She raised her hand and touched Kelly'sface. Immediately Kelly's eyes focused on her wrist. The chain marks.

''Oh my God.'' Kelly gasped. ''It's you.''

Kelly started searching the woman's pockets. Forgetting about the cup of water that spilled down her side.She found a bunch of papers anda passport which she flipped open. What she saw made her clasp her hand over her mouth.

''Sabrina... Sabrina Duncan...''

The photo of her old friend stared back at her. The person on the floor did not make any move. Kelly looked at the ragged woman. The sunken eyes and cheekbones; the dark circles, the marks and scars; no, it wasn't her. Although for a second she had considered the possibility.

What an idiot I am. I saw Bri die, yet...

She shook her head and fought back tears. The flame of hope had brought back thepain Kelly had hidden for so long. She knelt beside the woman and brushed the hair away from her face, looking, hoping to see her old friend. Anything, a bit of her spark, her brassiness. A bit of Bri's being cool and direct. But in front of her was just a ragged person carrying Sabrina's ID, and that was all.

Kelly rubbed her hands in frustration. It could be herhair. The woman's hair was the same colour, although now enriched with white stripes. And Bri... Bri never was so pale. She traced her hand along the toned cheekbones. She looked like her; it was eerie just how much. The resemblancemayhave beenmore were she healthier. But now, now she was just a ghost, a lost woman who was lucky enough to find the right place to seek protection.

For now a hospital was out of the question. Kelly didn't know what had this woman seen, or if she was the one, but hell Kelly's instinct screamed she was right. She looked like she had been held captive for along time and she could be in severe danger. Kelly wondered if she would talk to her when she woke. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and stood up to call Charlie.

She held Sabrina's passport on her chest for a while. Oh Bri... I wish... I wish you were here. Even if it was just one last time.


	9. Underwater

**_Thank you LA for betareding the thing. You're a life saver. Thank y'all for reviewing. Keep this up._**

**_Lk_**

* * *

8 Underwater

The angels had gathered, not long after. With their help the emaciated woman had been moved to the couch. Her feet poked revealingly from under the too short for her height, blanket. Or, it could be that she was clutching it close to her chest. Even in her sleep, shivers shook her body violently every now and then.  
Kelly turned on the heating. She rubbed her closed eyes. Josephine was leaning her chin on her palm, sitting flat in the deep armchair, looking ready to go back to bed. Somehow Kelly felt pity for her. Yeh okay, she thought. I've been a jerk to her.  
She couldn't help the snap when they were close though. She sighed and pulled her eyes from Jo and again, to the woman on the couch.  
''So...'' Josephine said, and almost yawned. ''What... are we going to do with her?''  
Kelly shook her head. ''I don't know.'' She looked at Kris. Her face looked haunted. The similarity had not gone unnoticed, Kelly thought. Poor thing. She had almost choked when she saw her face. Kelly shook her head again, in a gesture of resignation... although she knew the evening was far from over.  
''You mean she stays here?'' Jo insisted.  
''Yeh, for now.''  
''But... what about a hospital?!'' Josephine shrugged. ''We can't keep her here! She might be sick... or anything! I mean... look at her...! She's been wandering in the streets for god knows how long! What if-''  
''Look here, I'm just following orders!'' Kelly's voice rose. ''We need to see who she is, and we need to see why she had Sabrina's papers on her. Hell they look alike too!"  
''Don't you think this is a bit dangerous? To keep her just 'cause she-''  
''Will you stop this?!'' Kris yelled and slammed her hands on the desk. They both turned their heads towards Kris and she rose from her seat behind the desk. ''Will you stop fighting like school girls and concentrate on what we have to do here?!''  
Nobody talked and Kris sensed something change.  
A pair of brown eyes suddenly fixed on her, watching her every move carefully. Jo followed her gaze back to the woman on the couch.  
''Guys, she's awake.'' Jo made a move forward. ''Hey... street lady...?''  
Everyone in the room then made a move simultaneously towards the stranger.  
However, with everyone suddenly towering over her, the 'street lady' suddenly pulled her knees up to her chest and cowered in a corner of the small sofa, covering herself with the blanket.  
Her dark eyes wandered from face to inquisitive face with terror now visibly etching itself on her own sunken features. Suddenly this terror overwhelmed her and she shut her eyes tight, willing for everything to go away, willing her own existence to become erased.  
Kelly pushed the two girls back.  
''Stay back.'' she whispered.  
She knelt on the floor in front of the couch. ''It's okay... we are your friends. We won't hurt you.'' She said with a steady voice. The woman made an incomprehensible sound and Kelly rose, and sat next to her.  
''Hey, ahh...'' It made no sense to talk to someone who kept her eyes closed the whole time. Then she understood.  
''Hey, Jo, turn off the light. Leave just the desk lamp.''  
The room immediately sunk into semi-darkness. The stranger opened her eyes, trying to adapt to the environment. Kelly was afraid to make the first contact so she tried to keep her voice as soft and as neutral as possible.  
''So... could you tell me... your name?''  
The woman hung her head to the side. She didn't seem to get much of what Kelly was saying.  
Yet... she had Sabrina's eyes. The same colour. The restlessness. But... the spark was gone. Kelly only had now to decide what else was gone too. And she would be disturbed about what...was not gone.


	10. Naphthalene Memories

_**My beautiful LA thank you for kindly betareading. ;-) Love y'all... please review... lemme know what you think... its sad to be left alone ... !**_

_**LK**_

* * *

10 Naphthalene Memories

Kelly and the other Angels stayed in foggy silence but also in alarm. Every pair of eyes in the room was glued to the stranger sitting on the small sofa. The woman seemed aware of the attention and her eyes remained for a brief few seconds on each ones face, before wandering to take in the rest of the room.

Kelly made the first move. Her hand moved slowly, after making sure the woman before her, followed her movement closely and would not be taken by surprise. At this point Kelly would have to do her best to take a non- aggressive stance. Her palm came down and shared a bit of its warmth with the awfully cold and pale wrist.

''Hey...'' She said in a low voice, trying again to make her talk. When there was no answer, she shook her head. ''Um... you know... ''  
Josephine raised her hands in the air. ''Come on Kell... if she has nothing to say she better go... we have a case to solve here now, don't we? Call the cops and they can take her somewhere safe.''  
Kelly stood confused for a bit. Her focus shifted from Jo to the sofa again. And what she saw there, the mute terror sculpted in the woman's features was something she would not very likely forget soon. She wondered how could fear give eyes such a unique glimmer. She closed her hand around her wrist reassuringly.  
''She stays here Jo...'' Kelly kept herself from snorting. ''And these were Charlie's orders anyway.''Kelly, now feeling aggravated, ignored Jo's comments completely and turned her attention once again, back to the ''street lady''. ''So... would you um...like to take a hot shower...?'' She tried, tentatively.  
After taking over the office duties, Kelly had made a great effort of making the office feel at home, since she was there more than at her own home lately. She had a shower installed and a small refrigerator that hummed to keep her company late at nights. Kind of like a guardian spirit, she thought, with a wry touch of humour.

The kettle whistled impatiently, full of hot water for the coffee. Jo finally found her excuse to get up and put some distance between them, trying to ease the tension in the air. Kris, oblivious of everything, was keeping her eyes closer, seemingly zoning out.  
''Well... look... um... I might have some clothes that might fit you... in the wardrobe.'' Her fingertips rubbed her hand slowly as she rose to her feet. She gestured with her open palm, still not sure if the woman understood her. ''Hang on.''  
She moved to the closet where she and Kris kept an extra change of clothes, just in case, and so did any other Angel. She moved to the last drawer hesitantly. She opened it and took out a folded pair of jeans and a square checked shirt. The smell of naphthalene lingered in the room a bit longer than it took for Kris to frown and open her eyes. What she saw made her frown even deeper. She exchanged a silent look with Kelly, who mouthed ''Don't.'' and handed the clothes to the stranger.

She patted her shoulder and pointed to the bathroom door. ''There. Take your time. We will be waiting here.'' She handed her a towel. With a small push the ''street lady'' had been awkwardly shoved into the bathroom to warm herself up.  
''And now its only us...'' Kelly announced grimly.  
Kris got to her feet and lifted her finger to say something but Kelly stopped her. ''Please Kris. Not tonight. You two better just go home huh?''

''Are you trying to get rid of us?'' Kris lifted an eyebrow.  
Kelly shook her head. ''I never said that. You both are tired. I really don't think she'll talk tonight. You two better catch some sleep. I will see what I can do with her and we will try again tomorrow. In the meanwhile...'' she lowered her voice. ''Keep an eye on her.'' she pointed her chin at Jo's back, who was currently trying to balance four cups of coffee in a tray.  
''But why?''  
''I - am not sure yet.'' She sighed, giving Kris a hooded look. ''There is so much I am really not sure of right now.''


	11. She, in my friend's place

11 She, in my friends place

Kelly lowered her eyes to her coffee mug. She had drunk so much coffee it had started to taste awful now. She sighed as a chill went up her spine. It really was a cold night, she thought. She went through Sabrina's papers once again. There was no doubt they were original ones.

She remembered the small smudge on the corner of the paper, proof of a small mistake when completing the form.

Her finger wandered in a straight line, as if rubbing the paper, trying to feel it. She felt her jaw tighten by the sudden memories. She thought of setting it aside but the power it held over her would not allow this one reprieve. It took her a few moments to realise that the small stains on the paper were made by her own tears. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

She lowered her head, not able to look anymore. The office chair felt too deep suddenly. Or was she the one who felt she was sinking deeper and deeper as the minutes passed?

Everyone deals with grief differently. Kelly had kept punishing herself over the years. It was one of these nights she could not get any rest, one of these nights she would stay awake until dawn and make different scenarios in her head, about what could have happened, what...

She just noticed the water had stopped. She lifted her head up at the sudden small sound of the bathroom door cracking open. Sabrina stood at the opening. Kelly gasped and got up, so abruptly that her chair rolled then easily tipped to the floor from its awkward shove backwards.

But then the illusion was gone. It was... it was just her... a homeless woman, in her friend's clothes, in her friend's features... but not her. Yet Kelly had been caught off guard. For a moment her mind had played a very nasty trick on her.

Now, in Sabrina's place was just a tired woman, one who looked eerily much like her, but something was missing. A dead ringer. What an irony. Her long wet hair hung like a dark waterfall on her back, but she made no move to get a strand of it off her face. She just stood there, a strange expression etched on her features.

''Hey...'' Kelly almost spilled another cup of coffee that night trying to move closer.

It was just instinct that made her put her arms around the woman's waist before she stumbled and clutched her for support.

''Whoa...take it easy...?!'' Kelly gasped and gently eased her down on the couch. ''Sit down and don't walk around. Do you feel okay?''

The only response she got was a tired look and Kelly sighed once more and grabbed an envelope from her desk. She dropped into a crouch that allowed her to stare directly into her eyes.

''Okay, look here, I will go get you something to eat, but before that, I want you to take a look at some pictures, see if they ring any bells okay? I know you can hear me... you may not be able to answer... That's okay... you can give me a nod you recognise something or someone, alright?'' Kelly chewed her lip hoping for a sign.  
And then for the first time the stranger nodded, a simple shake of the head, but at the same time so much more than just that.  
Communication had been finally achieved.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Soz for the delay folks... thanks to LA for beta'ing this thing... and oh... wanted to point this out... I am wondering why no reviews on the Dove... I mean you keep poking us to work on it... but the its all silence silence silence... no-one reviewing (hint hint hint!) I hope you read though. There's more to come , especially now that it's xmas n I got more free time (yay!) So... I have some ideas in mind... but any suggestions are welcome. Do you want me to keep the plot as it is?_**

**_Merry X'mas to those who celebrate and to those who don't have a great day folks! See ya on the next chapter._**

**_LK_**

* * *

Have you been dreaming, my lonely heart?

12

Kelly slowly opened the envelope but kept the pictures close to her chest, not allowing the stranger to see them yet. She glanced once more to the grim chains hanging from the walls, as if burned on the photographic paper and wondered what sort of reaction she was to expect from her at the sight of them.

She slowly lowered them at the open palms she had on her lap, and pointed at the first picture. She looked up to meet her eyes again, and heard a low sound like a whimper. She placed her own hand on the woman's wrist and sucked air through her teeth. She took the photo and left it aside, feeling eyes glued on her every movement. This time it was a photo taken outside of the bulding.

''This is a warehouse, and its not close. Do you know this place?''

She heard only a muffled murmur. ''Mmm...''

''Is that a yes?''

The woman nodded.

''Okay... were you... were you kept there?''

''Mmm.''

''How long?''

She heard only their breathing for a while. Then a shrug. She couldn't know.

''It's... 1983 now. December 12. ''

She put the photos back in the envelope and met a terrified look. From that she realised it had to be a long time.

''When... what date do you remember last? Was it November? Or... longer?''

No answer. This was beginning to feel like a mind game Kelly did not like. She was tired. She wanted anwers but this miserably scared person could not give her any.

''Longer?''

''U-huh.''

''Months?''

Negative. Kelly was starting to grow more and more terrified and there was a slight sting in her gut, telling her this was a lot worse than she had imagined.

''Longer?''

''Uh... huh...''

''Who brought you here?''

Negative. Kelly closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. She just wanted a hot shower and a good meal. Then sleep, sleep, sleep for most of the day, and the day after.

''Do you mean... you came here... on your own? You... walked?''

''Mmm...''

''Why... why here? Do you know the office?''

The woman just shrugged again.

''Why here?''

Then in a single upright motion the stranger lifted her hand and pointed at Kelly's chest.

''Me?'' Kelly rose to her feet surprised. ''You know me?''

A simple cracked whisper, barely audible to Kelly now. ''Yes.''


	13. Keep on Hopin'

13 Keep on Hopin'

''How do you know me?'' Kelly insisted. Yet again – no answer except a shrug. It was starting to get annoying, like interviewing a five year old. She shook her head and pulled Sabrina's ID from her pocket.

''Do you know this woman?''

Shake of the head. A ''no''.

''Then why do you have her papers on you?!'' Another shrug this time accompanied with her pulling suddenly away. Kelly just realised she had taken a clear hostile stance, leaning over her at her full height, and now she was just trying to crawl away from her. She had also let her voice level get out of control. What's worse than a weird stranger? A scared,weird stranger.

''No, no am sorry... don't...'' She stretched her hand out to comfort her shoulder but she pulled away.

She sat next to her again. ''I'm sorry... I... didn't mean... to yell...'' She sighed. ''Okay... lets... um...'' Cooking? Who would do cooking at this hour. ''Baaaah... Do you like pizza?''

She turned to face her and only got back a blank stare. Her outburst must have done this. She had just shattered their only bridge of communication dammit. She took her hand in hers. ''Okay, that is okay... I'm... gonna order something... for us... but look... look here... I... I'm sorry... I'm tired too...I'm tired too... and I...'' she paused and swallowed hard. ''I miss her you know? Sabrina... her... I miss her...'' She left the idea on her lap and rose to make a call.

When she put the phone down she felt almost numb. Her knees were ready to buckle and she wasn't sure they would keep her up any longer. She turned around and faced a very odd scene. The woman was sitting upright on the sofa, sleeves rolled up, fingers clawing long bloody lines down her wrists, face looking almost ecstatic.

''Hey... what... what are you doing?'' Was this person a complete lunatic? When she did not even turn at the sound of her voice she remembered. The chains. ''Oh my God... no no stop... stop this!''

She rushed to her side again and knelt, forcing her hands steady. ''Look at me... me!'' She forced her chin up. ''They're not here, you're not tied anymore! They're not here anymore!''

Her breathing became deeper and deeper and Kelly felt her own become shallow. ''Shhh now... it's alright... it's alright...'' Even with that cold she felt some drops of perspiration slip across her eyebrow. She sighed deeply as she wrapped her hands around the complete stranger in a loose embrace, without knowing why, without knowing anything that the future had already planned for them all. Just holding onto the hope of finding peace someday, for her, for Kris... for this trembling person... and for Sabrina.


	14. Albert

_**Just another chapter and this will get more intense... You'll see. I missed ya on the updates folks! Huge thanks to LA who keeps on beta-reading my stuff. That said, I hope I will hear what you think about this chapter and the Kris/Kelly interaction. See ya folks. Merry X'mas or Have A Nice Day if ya dont celebrate**_

_**LK**_

* * *

14 Albert

Kelly looked over to the other side of the room, her eyes going out of focus as she dove in deep thought. She was forgetting something. There was something that needed to be taken care of, but what?

''Hmmm...''

She brought another bite of pizza to her lips and shot a look at the untouched plate next to a sleeping bundle on the sofa. She had not taken a bite from what Kelly had offered her. Instead she drifted into sleep, once again.

She opened her mouth for another bite and made a grimace as a bit of pepper ended on her nose. She wiped her face and snorted. Then, lying her head back she remembered.

''Oh my... Albert!'' she told herself and picked the phone.

Half an hour later a sleepy Kris poked her head through the door. A happy bark was the last thing Kelly heard before being attacked by a black hurricane that threw her on the floor proceeded to moisten every last bit of her face.

''Ow ow boy get of me will ya?!''

''Here happy now?'' Kris yawned. ''How long do you plan on staying here... with her?'' The slight nod she made towards the woman was not needed for Kelly to understand. Her eyebrow rose and she got to her feet, the black poodle following her close by.

''Hey...'' she said softly, dropping to one knee to pat Albert's head. ''She might help us you know?''

''I don't see her doing that Kell...'' Kris stopped and sighed. ''She's... just asleep you know? What if... she's dangerous...?'' She lowered her eyes on Kelly's white shirt, tracing the few drops of blood there. ''Hey... you okay? What happened?''

''Huh?'' Kelly had just noticed it. ''Oh...''

''Are you alright Kell? Did... did she hurt you?!''

''No...''

Kris knelt next to her. ''Then?''

''She hurt... herself.''

Both focused on Albert for a bit. Then Kris spoke. ''Why?''

''I dunno.''

''Hey Kell?'' Kris leaned over and put both her hands on her friend's shoulders. ''I know... I know you want to stay with her... 'cause she looks like Bri, okay?''

Kelly looked away. ''Mmmm...''

''But she's not Kell... she's not Bri... not our Bri... you... you owe her nothing hear me? She's not her... She just looks like her...understand?''

''Mmm...''

''Kelly honey... look at me...'' They both sat on the floor. ''Look at me now... it was not your fault okay?''

''What?'' Kelly looked up to meet her eyes, allowing tears to stream freely.

''It was not your fault that Sabrina... passed okay? She went... to save me... don't ya know? She... saved me ya know? And... there was nothing you could have done to stop her, do you understand?''

Kelly leaned her head on her knee, her free hand wrapped tight around Albert. ''She was so stubborn.'' she whispered. Her shoulders shook on a silent sob.

Kris cracked a barely audible sigh. ''I know...''

''And... and it... it just takes me every day... it takes me everything I got... just to move on... just to stop... feeling ... stabbed by all this guilt... Kris.. I... I should have done something... I should have gone instead... I-''

Kris rose to her feet at once, emotion overwhelming her logic, allowing her heart, bruised and bleeding by so many mixed and caged for so long emotions to take over. ''And you think I am not hurting?! You think I don't wake up every day thinking... 'Hey why the hell am I here?! Oh yeh! I am 'cause Bri isn't! That's the only reason!' I would be better off dead Kelly! Why don't you... ever... ever... think... I'm... hurting.. too...'' Her voice broke and she turned around, walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Kelly lowered her head even more, and sobbed at the silence of the cold room, sobbed, lost within her own screaming soul.


	15. Fighting The Darkness

_**Thank you all very much about your wonderful reviews here, on the Dove, AND our new friend in Bocca Di Luppi. Hope you keep on giving me Christmas presents and review this little chapter. As usual betaread-ed by LAeyeball ;-) Thank you LA! Next chapter hosts a very special guest star (hint hint) guess whoooo? See you all on the next chapter, have a nice day!**_

_**LK**_

* * *

15 Fighting The Darkness

Kelly rubbed her thumb once more on Albert's hairy head, who understood and lowered his head as well. Poor dog had been badly scared after the shooting in Kelly's house. It had been very difficult to take him out of the house ever since. And he was getting old. Every new sound scared him, and he was terrified of every new person. It was only her or Kris he could be with now. Bosley came by once or twice every few months too.

Even now, with Kris' sudden outburst he was becoming anxious. Kelly whispered some soft words in his ear to calm him down, but she couldn't calm herself. She just stayed there, face buried in his coat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She cried for Sabrina's absence, she cried for Kris' withdrawal and she cried for her own loss of peace.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and something warm covering her back. A blanket. She lifted her head up with curiosity. The woman lowered herself on the floor, next to Kelly. The angel put a hand on Albert's back, not knowing how he would react in the presence of a complete stranger. He might even attack her, Kelly thought to herself.

Instead of that though he allowed her to put her hand gently on his head and smoothen the dark curls.

''How did you do that?''

She met a wondering gaze and wiped the tears off her face. ''He is scared of people.'' She explained.

The woman shrugged. She touched a forefinger to her upper lip as if in thought and then something stirred in her eyes. ''Why...you crying?'' She whispered, low enough that Kelly almost missed it.

''I...'' She lowered her head once more and took in a deep breath. ''I am confused.''

''Okay...''

''Hey... you sure you... can't remember your name?''

Her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes darkened. ''Na-ah.'' She said simply.

God she looked so much like her, it was unbearable for Kelly. ''Well...'' She swallowed hard. ''I need to... call you something... What about Jane? As in...Jane...Doe..?'' She asked hesitantly, not knowing if she would feel offended.

The woman shrugged. Didn't sound that bad. Kelly nodded wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. ''Thank you...'' She muttered. ''Jane.''

She was rewarded with a smile as Jane rose to her feet and stretched a hand to her direction. Kelly cracked a tired smile as well and grabbed her hand for support to get off the floor. Then she stopped and the smile faded.

''Did you hear?''

''Huh?''

''Did you hear what Kris said before?''

''Mmm...''

''Oh.''

There was a knock on the door.


	16. Real Eyes Realise Real Lies

Yay... thanks for your reviews! And thank you for betareading for me LA! Please let me know what you think.

* * *

16 Real Eyes Realise Real Lies

Albert was the first to react. His barking made Kelly flinch. Something was off. She moved quickly to her desk and pulled her small revolver from the first drawer. She turned to Jane.

''Get in there.'' She showed her the bathroom door, but she didn't make a move. ''Hide!'' Kelly insisted but Jane shook her head and leaned back on her desk.

Tired of hiding? Kelly asked herself mentally. She had no time to think about that. She moved to the door and unlocked it carefully, pointing her revolved to the opening.

''Hey is this how you greet a friend in Texas?!''

Kelly's jaw dropped at the sight of that specific person. ''Jill?!''

The woman laughed and hugged Kelly tight. ''I came for the anniversary.'' She whispered in her ear. Kelly put the safety back and shoved the gun in her pocket, then she wrapped her hands around Jill. ''God I've missed you.''

Jill broke the embrace and closed the door. ''Sorry I'm late. The flight got canceled and I had to wait for the next one.''

''That's okay.''

Before Kelly could say anything else Jill's eyes where wandering around and locked on Jane's face.

''Oh my God it's-''

Kelly swiftly placed her palm on Jill's mouth. ''Don't. It's not.''

''What?!'' Jill's eyes were glued on her now as she made a move towards the desk. ''But Kelly-''

Kelly blocked her way putting two hands on her shoulders. ''Slow down Jill. It's not her.''

''How can it...not be?'' Jill's voice lowered to a whisper.

Kelly looked somewhere down on the floor. ''Do you want me to call Kris?''

''No...'' she muttered, completely distracted. ''Who are you?!'' She said, taking Kelly's hands away from her, moving closer to Jane who just shrugged.

Kelly nodded. ''That's what we're trying to find out.''

''You mean you...''

''It's a case we're working on.''

''Tell me all about it.''

''No... not now... its late... come on. I'm tired, I bet you're tired too. Please Jill...'' The exhaustion in Kelly's voice was clear and Jill bit her lip. ''Okay... I'm sorry.''

Kelly threw her a bunch of keys. ''Take my car, go home. Come here in the morning, we can talk then.''

Jill turned to go. It was not a time to push her friend and she knew that. She opened the door. ''Kell?''

The brunette lifted her eyebrows. ''What?''

''Will you come with me tomorrow...to visit...?''

''Yes. Call me. Goodnight Jill.''

Jill sighed. ''Night.''

Kelly closed the door quickly behind her. Why had she gotten nervous now? She felt like she was being watched. And could not have known how right she was.


	17. Wolf's mouth

**_Hey folks, missed your reviews... guess ya didn't like Jill's visit?_**  
**_LK_**

* * *

17

Kelly sighed and her attention turned back to Jane. She seemed calm.

Kelly returned her revolver to the drawer. ''It's okay... she's okay, she's a friend. Don't worry.''

Jane nodded and sat back on the couch. Kelly felt the tension starting to push her eyelids shut. She rubbed her eyes. ''Why don't you go back to sleep?'' Suddenly despite the cold she felt the need for some air. She went towards the window and opened it wide.

''Hey...'' Jane switched on alert mode with Kelly's sudden movement.

''Don't worry. I just need some air.''

The taller woman rose to her feet and came closer. Kelly sighed again as she inhaled the night's stark cold. She felt choked and this managed to clear her head a bit.

Next to her Jane's eyes were darting around the block. Her muscles stirred in alert. Kelly turned to face her but she did not have the time as something hard hit the side of her head, and the room filled with smoke.

''What the-''

Two hands grabbed her before she slipped on the ground and she was violently pulled out of the door huffing and panting. She heard a small explosion but she didn't manage to think as Jane dragged her once again down the stairs, her fight-or-flight instinct buzzing like crazy.

Kelly was more in control when they reached the bottom of the staircase. She touched a hand to her head and it came away bloodied.

''Crap...'' She muttered. ''What the hell is going on?!''

Jane stood shivering next to her, trying to catch her breath. A scratching on her leg startled her but Albert's anxious barking reminded her he was there as well. A distant siren shrieked and voices started to buzz around. Her ears started ringing.

Then a gunshot. Kelly had to take the lead now, seeing Jane ready to collapse. She saw the bullet ricocheting on the lamp post and the light flickering on and off, damaged by the extensive force.

''Run!'' She yelled at Jane who had slipped into an apathetic state. Maybe shock. Maybe fear. Another gunshot. And more voices, setting off full pandemonium. Kelly yelled again and taking no answer she had no choice but to grab a fistful of Jane's shirt and break into a run, leaving the safety of the building.

But unfortunately that had been exactly what they were expected to do. And she had just walked directly into a trap.


	18. Find Me

_**Thank you for your reviews, fave's and PM's. And thank you too LAeyeball for betareading this. Have a nice day y'all!**_

_**LK**_

* * *

18 Find me

Kelly collided with a wall of muscle and darkness surrounded her momentarily.

Firm arms lifted her off the ground and a hand clapped against her mouth.

''Don't make one sound or she's dead!'' A voice hissed in her ear.

Then she was suddenly lowered on the floor of a van. A knee slammed on her back and she heard the familiar hiss of duct tape. Her hands were pushed and taped behind her, so were her ankles. Yet even from this rather uncomfortable position, she still managed to lift her chin ''HELP!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs. But it was so late, she then realised, and unlikely that folk would still be out walking in the dark at this hour. Then before she knew it, her head was pushed back to the floor, smashing her nose on it

''Ow dammit watch it!'', she groaned. Someone wrapped a handkerchief around her eyes.

''Shut up!'' was the only answer and Jane's cry of pain somewhere in the backround. ''For her sake.''

A strong push was enough to send her rolling on the inside of the large van and Kelly could do nothing else but wait as something else collided with her and the doors slammed shut. The sudden bolt of the engine start sent her head banging on something heavy and everything stopped hurting at once.

Silence.

Darkness.

What?!

Kelly shook her head, feeling something touching her. She opened her eyes. They weren't covered anymore. Jane was leaning over, a worried look in her eyes.

''What's going on?!'' Kelly trying to stand up but a wave of nausea hit her hard on the stomach like an iron fist. ''Ow...'' she whispered, not able to make any sound.

Jane brought a piece of wet cloth close to her face. Kelly shot her a wondering look but then she remembered the blood. God.

''OW!'' She exclaimed when Jane touched a rather painful spot.

''Shhh...'' Jane looked around and washed the cloth on a small plastic vessel. She turned Kelly's neck a bit and tended carefully to the gash on the side of her head.

''Where are we?'' Kelly asked. The vehicle had stopped and it was significantly colder that she remembered. Jane shook her head. She didn't know. How could she? Kelly felt grateful she had at least freed her from the duct tape and she could see.

She groaned as Jane brushed past her nose. ''Was I out long?''

''Mmmhhm...''

Kelly touched the metal wall behind her. It was too cold. It couldn't be...

''Hey, are we out of LA?''

Jane left the cloth away and looked her in the eye. ''Yeh...''

''Where?''

''I... don't... know...''


	19. Mewho?

19 Me...who?

Out of Los Angeles. Maybe out of California even. What the hell was happening? And who were these people? Jane was leaning on her, eyes dark from exhaustion and maybe fear. The cold was becoming unbearable as the time passed and Kelly was aware of her own breath, lingering in small clouds in the small space.

She was becoming claustrophobic.

Did they really left them here to die - in the back of a van? How long would it take before they used all the air? Or was there some free airway? And what about food? Or water? Jane had already used half of their only water bottle to clean the blood off her face. At least now she felt a bit clean and more comfortable, if comfortable was a word a person locked inside a frosty place like that would use. Kelly sighed.

And what about Jane? She probably needed something to eat or she would pass out. And drink. And... a hospital. Damn, she herself needed her hospital, at least for her fractured nose... if not even for mild concussion

At least the strange woman was an extra body heat, keeping her warm, even if it was very little. She heard her breathing change and become more shallow. She was asleep finally. One of them would find a temporary escape from the pain and fear and find some rest. That was good.

A small refugee from the terror they would have to face again soon enough. Kelly put her hand on Jane's shoulder in a protective gesture. She had to help this woman find herself. And she had to find the monster that had kept her in that basement. But that had to wait. Now, the most important thing was that the other angels...found them. Or they would have to get out of this alone.

Jane stirred.

''Mmmhm...'' She sighed and opened her eyes to look at Kelly. ''Hey...''

Kelly's eyes opened wide.

''Can you say that again?''

Jane cleared her throat. ''Hey?''

Kelly pulled away in order to look at her directly. ''Keep talking! Keep talking!''

''What... what you're talking about?'' She managed to utter a whole phrase.

Kelly gasped. ''You... your voice... you... you have her voice... Oh my God...''

''I... I don't...under...stand...'' She stopped as Kelly grabbed both of her shoulders firmly. She rocked her back and forth from excitement. ''Is that you?!''

Jane's jaw dropped. ''Me... you... who?''

Kelly despite her dizziness found the strength to push Jane on the floor and ignoring her complains, pull her shirt up to stomach level. Her fingers traced the large surgical scar, her former colleague Sabrina Duncan had earned in the line of duty, confronting a criminal, long long ago. And without being able to do anything else she started crying until nothing was visible anymore.


	20. Oblivion Felt Like Heaven

_**Thanks for your reviews people... loving y'all... tell me what you think bout that huh?!**_

_**LK**_

* * *

20 Oblivion Felt Like Heaven

Jane shot a worried look at Kelly. She had cried herself to sleep, not even bothering to explain anything to her. It was hard to unwrap her hands, placed tight around her waist and she did not attempt it. A current of dark hair was spread across her chest. Kelly's head made it hard to get up.

They were still lying on the cold van floor. Jane had no idea what was happening and why this woman was holding onto her so tight, refusing to let go even in her sleep. Mumbling incoherent stuff. It was all so tiring, terrifying. She sighed. At least she had tried to help her.

Jane was now more aware of herself, and her surrounding, more than she was when she woke in that dark street.

She was still not able to talk clearly without a stutter, or put the words in a logical order most of the times but she was trying her best to keep on communicating in this world that seemed to split into two categories. Those who wanted to hurt her... and Kelly. Kelly had been nice from the very start and was now the only person she could trust. She sighed again and tried to move Kelly off her. She pushed her on her side a bit, careful not to touch her head, causing her pain.

She got up. She had seen Kelly trying to open the door many times but it wouldn't budge. She shook her head. Then frowned. Were these footsteps she heard? Could be... They were coming closer... and closer...

She got a hold of Kelly's shoulder and shook her gently. She wasn't sure of what to say so she just murmured. ''Mmmm...Kelly...'' Kelly opened her eyes bewildered.

''What is it? Oh God Bri...'' Jane looked at her surprised. I thought she was calling me ''Jane'' she noted mentally. ''Bri'' is fine too I guess...

''Sabrina... it's you, I know it's you... oh God-'' She pushed herself up as she heard the noise. Keys jingling. The door opened and a faint light crawled inside. Kelly's eyes hurt. She turned away. She still could not believe that Sabrina... Bri was there... alive... she was alive... it was too much... too much...

''Hey how did you get free?'' a male voice asked. Kelly groaned. She felt Sabrina put her hands on her shoulders. ''She did it, didn't she? And I thought she was too scared...well...'' he chuckled. ''Lets get you two ladies somewhere... safer huh?'' He tossed Kelly a couple of plastic straps. ''Tie her... then put them on.''

Kelly wondered if jumping at him now had any possibility of success. The gun in his hand told her otherwise. She scratched her head and looked at Sabrina. She still had that deer-in-headlights look but she then appeared to willingly - trustingly - clasp her hands together and stretch them toward Kelly. She swallowed hard but the lump in her throat remained. She could not believe the person that she believed dead for so long was now here, waiting for her to cuff her, trusting her completely and... having no idea of who she was.

And then, deep inside herself Kelly made one promise. No matter what happened, no matter how much she hurt now, she would get both of them out of this _alive_. And she would find that monster, and if he dared to try escape arrest she would kill him, kill him with her own two hands, not giving a damn about the consequences.


	21. Remember me?

**_Weeeell VDV actually there were TWO chapters... that's one of them... the second... hmmmm... I did something very bad... bad bad... beeen a very baaaaad writer... you will see...Enjoy. _**

**_LK_**

* * *

21

As soon as they stepped out of the car Kelly felt the cold intensify. A small snowflake landed on her clothes, followed by dozens more. This was not California for sure, she thought to herself. Sabrina's shoulder brushed past her back as the taller woman stood next to her.

Kelly was so lost. This couldn't be happening. It belt like a bizarre dream, on of the hundreds of nightmares she had during Sabrina's absence. But now she was here, right next to her. Kelly groaned involuntarily at the pain the gash on her head caused her.

''What do you want from us?'' she heard herself say.

The man chuckled and pointed his gun on Sabrina. ''Her...'' He said and smiled, like he had said the best joke in the world. Kelly frowned. Something bad was going on here. Very big, very bad. ''Why?'' she whispered.

''None of your business lady.'' He shrugged. ''And I don't even know why. Move it now.''

Kelly lowered her head. He had allowed them to see his face. This meant... that he already had their fate planned. He would kill them.

''I said move it!'' he growled and grabbed Sabrina's shoulder, pushing his gun on her temple. ''Now!''

Kelly lifted her open palms up to stop him. ''Okay, okay! You're the boss!''

They were lead through fresh, cracking snow, inside a large estate and down a staircase, with no time lost into observing details. As they were hauled up the stairs Kelly's heart sunk. There were two more people standing under the threat of a cocked gun downstairs, eyes covered, hands behind their backs.

''Shhh-'' She started to say, but she was pushed against Kris' shoulder. The blond woman gasped but Kelly grabbed her quickly and steadied her. ''It's me.'' she whispered in her ear.

The man who brought her there moved his gun up and down. ''Hey, hey, hey no whisperin' ladies, be nice huh?'' He pushed Sabrina with his free hand. ''Theeeere ya go, atta girl.''

Through the blindfold Kris' eyes opened wide. Who else was there? She squeezed Kelly's hand in a silent question. Kelly looked briefly at Jo, who was quickly becoming nervous. ''It's her Kris... I cant believe it its-''

''Hey I said no whisperin'!'' he growled and slammed his gun on Kris' face. Kelly held her steady again, making a sad grimace to the blood that run freely from the gash just above Kris' eyebrow.

''Okay, okay, no talking.'' She looked him in the eye. ''Why are we waiting here?''

''For mister O'Neal.''


	22. To Protect An Angel

22 To Protect An Angel

Kelly shot a quick look at Sabrina. She did not seem to recognise the name. It might be better this way, for anything that follows. Kelly bit into her lower lip. They had to find a way out, now. From them all she was in the best condition, and she knew better than to wait for someone else to do something. Kris and Jo were tied and their eyes covered. Ja- Sabrina was just too lost to help. Or so Kelly thought.

She watched the taller woman shift her weight from her right foot to the left. Her right foot bent a little and Kelly could not believe her eyes, as she realised this was the starting stance for a high kick. She gave Kris' hand a quick squeeze and moved slightly to Sabrina's side. Was her friend returning?

She looked into her eyes, but didn't see anything to betray that. She seemed lost. Confused. But that was a determined look she met. She wasn't her old self. But she seemed ready for action.

Kelly lifted an eyebrow. Could she afford to take a shot...? She was too afraid of losing Sabrina again, mere hours after she found her. But Kris' and Jo's life depended on them. On her. Another quick look from Sabrina. One of the men was resting his gun hand on his hip, smoking a cigarette.

This was her last warning glance. Sabrina closed her eyes. Her head nodded. One. Two. Three.

Before Kelly's heart beat was able to count the third tone, Sabrina's sole had connected with the man's gun hand. With a quick twist of her body her left leg made solid contact with his face, sending the cigarette burning into his cheek. He groaned and was on his knees, the instant Kelly smashed both of her tied fists on the second man's hand.

Dimly she heard Kris whimper. She was scared. Damn they were all scared! She thought as she brought her elbows to hit again, and again. She heard a loud thud, and looked to Sabrina's side, her heart almost reaching her throat, fearing something had gone wrong.

Everything was right. Small form -on her feet, large form on the ground. That was as much Kelly managed to make out before she felt a lightning bolt flash through her head, and before she knew is her back had hit the floor. The man cocked his gun, and Kelly stared in horror at the loaded chamber. So this is how staring death in the eye feels like.

Suddenly the man shook. His eyes rolled back in his head and he sunk on his knees slowly, as Sabrina appeared behind him, a small stream of crimson running down her nose, soaking the collar of her shirt. She crouched and started searching his pockets frantically.

Kelly put a hand on her head to stop the ringing. ''Kris...'' she said with a low voice. ''It's okay... Kris... Jo... we're getting out of here!''

The brown eyes sparked as Sabrina's hands found the small cutter. She got rid of Kelly's plastic straps, and held her hands up so Kelly could free her as well. She motioned Kelly towards the two inert forms on the ground and moved to free Kris and Josephine as well. Kelly held Kris' hand to help her get used to the sudden light.

Sabrina shook her head. They didn't have much time. Kelly nodded silently. She seemed to be behaving like a hunted animal, but something told her that Sabrina was now in charge, even if the rest weren't informed. Nobody was in shape for the task anyway.

All four of them raced down the staircase, as quietly as they could. Kris had little time to look at the antiques hanging from the walls, that she so much liked otherwise. But four people are hard to go unnoticed. The had almost made it to the door. Kelly heard a cracking noise. She turned around. Sabrina was walking behind them all. There was someone. Someone behind_ her. _

And that someone was holding a sharp, long, survival knife, and had blood, all over his face. Kelly did not think. She had no time to think. She just obeyed an instinct that told her what was about to happen, and an instinct that told her she could not allow it to. An instinct that screamed she could not let Sabrina die. Not again.

She turned around. Made a quick move to Sabrina's side, and pushed her firmly away. Then, she opened her arms to the blade that came down on her, a single,stark,red arc.


	23. Collision

24 Collision

It all then happened in an instant. Kelly's body collapsed into Sabrina's ready arms. The taller woman was only able to hold her because a small form launched herself towards the man, from right behind her. A small, blond figure, acting like never before, just by plain instinct, fuelled by so much anger she was feeling.

Sabrina's arms weren't as strong as they would once would have been. She could feel the spikes of pain in her shoulders as she tried to lift Kelly up. A loud thud reassured her that Kris had managed to take down that man. She wasn't sure of what to do, but she didn't have the time to take a look at Kelly's injuries right now. As for Kelly, she had slipped into a foggy state of semi-consciousness. Finally Jo snapped back into reality, overcoming her shock and got a hold of Kelly, helping Sabrina deal with the weight better.

Surprise made the older angel lose her words again. She wanted to yell ''Let's get out of here!'' to both of the others, but only thing that came out of her throat was a small noise. She ground her teeth and tried again. ''Outta he...re!'' she managed to say.

Kris was on their side in aninstant. The knife was in her hand and she looked bewildered. Yes, that woman was right. Outta here. And as soon as possible. With her leading the way they carefully cleared the small distance between them and the front gates. The garden would be guarded but it was too cold and the guards had decided to give it a break. Or so she wished.

With the first step Sabrina sunk into the snow, that seemed to swallow her up to her thigh. A quick look at Jo was enough for them to agree. Josephine grabbed Kelly's inert form and helped Sabrina secure her on her back. She couldn't keep this up for long, but long enough for them to cover some essential distance.

Suddenly Jo found herself following unspoken orders from a complete stranger. She felt a bit angry with herself. Who was this woman anyway? The staring game continued as a flash of a frustrated Kris told her to stop thinking and just move.

Suddenly Sabrina stopped, in front of a short rose tree protruding from the snow. Jo followed her gaze to a car and then back to Kelly. She understood. ''The first aid kit?''

Sabrina nodded and tilted her chin to the car. Jo frowned. ''You three get moving. I'll go get it.'' Josephine said.

There was a forest visible in the distance, maybe half a mile from the house. Until there, they would be left uncovered, but between the trees they would be shielded from bullets and eyes. She moved forward and watched Jo sink down and surface again, regaining her balance, making her way to the car through the drifted snow.

The cold Sabrina had been fighting for a while seemed to get the better of her and she stopped to breathe. She could see Kris struggling to do the same next to her and she could feel Kellys' warm breath, as her head drooped on her neck.

She couldn't let these small comforts, ease the knot in her stomach, when she also felt Kelly's blood soaking the back of her shirt, as they moved even deeper into the white nightmare.


	24. Forgiveness

**_Hello there! This is an extra large chapter, for my standards but I thought it looked better like that. LAeyeball beta-read this fer me but on the first part I think I might have lost some of her corrections...I hope not though! Heh! If I have feel free to throw large objects at me! So, now, this is a very special chapter for me and Crazy Chris you are the one who inspired it with your latest review ;-) I was having a writers block and you gave me just the idea that fit in. Along with a pack of wolves. But let's not spoil the fun of the next chapters now, shall we?! Have a good evening everybody,especially you LA my friend. Thank you for your support. _**  
**_LK_**

* * *

Forgiveness.

The small white puffs of her breath made it hard to see. It couldn't be more than an hour they were walking but she was already tired and she felt her eyes close. Sabrina let out a small sound, just enough to awaken her system. She looked to her left and saw the other two women walking next to her, hunched from exhaustion. They had made it deep within the forest, none of them though had any idea where. Kris was holding a large tree branch, doing her best to cover their tracks, patting their footprints gently to hide them.

The depth of the snow differed from area to area. Sabrina was currently fighting with snow up to her knees that made her lose her balance often. She grunted in effort again and sunk to her knees, managing to maintain Kelly on her back. She breathed heavily. Josephine knelt next to her and offered to change turns. Sabrina simply pushed her away. She did not know this person and she did not have any reason to trust her with someone so important to her. Yes, bit by bit she was even more conscious about herself, and about Kelly. Yeh the blond too.

With an effort that made her body hurt up to her neck she got to her feet again. Josephine snorted. Alright. This strange woman wanted a war and she would have it. Kris looked at her questioningly but she just avoided her eyes. The young angel shook her head. She didn't have the strength to fight with these two, not now anyway. ''Hey, lets stop here uh?'' The others lifted in eyebrow at the same time. ''I'm tired..'' she said, apologizing. ''I think we're safe here...let's rest. It's getting darker.'' She looked down her feet, almost ashamed she was feeling weak. ''And it's really cold guys... I'm... I'm tired... okay? And you don't look alright as well. We need to check on Kelly.'' Kris frowned. The bleeding had stopped but she could see Kelly's face turn whiter and make less contrast with the snow by minute. Kris felt her eyes water. ''Please?''

Jo nodded. Sabrina's face was unreadable. She lowered Kelly with a very gentle motion on a small patch Kris quickly cleared from the snow. The brunette moaned but did not open her eyes. Sabrina blew into her numb palms and knelt next to Kelly. Kris watched her every movement with a tired interest. She seemed somehow attached to Kelly, she noted. She looked around and Josephine passed her the first aid kit and the small backpack she found in the car.

She lifted Kelly's shirt up and ignored Kris' small yelp. This sure didn't look good. She pressed her hands hard against her eyes. She somehow had to remember what to do, she had to remember how to help Kelly. But there was only a hollow dark void in her head. Think think think...

She pressed her ears against Kelly's chest and heard her heart slamming uncontrollably on her ribcage. She had lost way too much blood. Her gentle movement shifted to a staccato nervous shaking of the back pack until all the contents had fallen on the ground. A few pens and something that Jo thought was an alien mask at first. A gas mask. Sabrina chewed her upper lip. Her left hand grabbed the front part and she quickly pulled the mask apart, uncovering the small tube leading to the nose of the person wearing it. She fiercely pulled the tube out, a mere fifteen inches. She chewed her lip again, drawing a little blood. She opened the first aid kit and grabbed a small antihistamine injection. She pulled the needle and steadied it with medical tape on one edge of the tube. She looked into the kit again but there wasn't another shot. She looked at the pen and took the cap off one. Ink pen. A small muscle under her eye flinched and Kris' brow furrowed. ''What are you doing?''

Sabrina ignored her and separated the tip from the pen,wrapping some more tape she had cut into thin strips and inserted half of the tip into the tube. ''Hey I asked you what you're doing!'' Kris demanded. Sabrina dismissed her with an angry look and dabbed some alcohol on Kelly's inner arm, after rolling her sleeve up. She massaged her hand until a faint blue vein appeared on the surface. She gently inserted the needle edge into her arm. Kris' jaw dropped as a few drops of blood rushed in the tube. ''Hey! How-'' She couldn't force the words out when Sabrina inserted the other end in her own hand. She could just watch the crimson liquid rush into the tube with amazing force as Sabrina's heart pumped faster.

* * *

Jo took a few steps closer to this strange woman. Her right hand was supporting her weight on the snow as her blood ran through the tube and into Kelly's bloodstream. Her legs were too weak to hold her up, but in order to maintain the appropriate pressure she had to keep her own heart higher than Kelly's so she was resting on her knees.

Jo frowned and put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. ''If your blood type's not the same as hers you might be killing her right now.'' she said quietly. Kris gasped. ''What?!''

Jo tilted her chin up. ''I said if their blood type is not the same then Kelly is getting blood poisoned right now.'' She did not really care but she felt she had to inform Kris.

The blond woman rushed to Sabrina's side and tried to take the tube away from her. Sabrina wrapped her good hand around her wrist, tightly enough to be painful. Kris looked at her bewildered. ''What are you doing?!'' Kris yelled. ''Let go of me!''

Sabrina pulled her hand away calmly, leaving a print of her palm, reddish on Kris' cold raw skin. She locked her eyes on Kris'. Steady dark eyes, showing her she was in control. Her lips parted slightly. ''I know.'' she said simply, voice raspy from not talking for a long time.

Kris moved her face a few inches closer to hers. ''Huh?''

''I... know... her... blood type.'' she breathed.

Kris' eyes opened wide. ''What?'' Her breath was caught in her throat. ''How is this possible?'' She got to her feet and clapped a hand on her mouth. ''Oh my god it's... you are... No! No it's...'' A few tears rolled down her cheeks. ''Is it... is it possible?'' Jo frowned. What the hell was happening?

''Is it possible...Sabrina?'' Kris continued. Sabrina closed her eyes in a silent agreement, nodding slightly. She looked down to the tube and with a swift motion took it out of her hand. The amount she had given her was satisfying. She waited for the remaining blood to withdraw and took the other end off Kelly's arm. She dabbed the small bleeding spot with a cloth. She left the tube aside and looked up, just in time to see Kris coming towards her.

The smaller woman's hands locked on her collar and Sabrina was pulled up and smacked on a tree. ''Why the hell did you do this to us?!'' Kris shouted. ''Why?! Why?!'' She shook Sabrina back and forth. The woman remained apathetic. Kris got even angrier. ''Why did you let us believe you're dead?! Why did you come back after all these years?!'' Her anger got the better of her as she drove her fist into her stomach.

Jo, watching silently until now, felt the need to intervene. She put her hand in Kris' shoulder as Sabrina bent slightly from pain. ''Hey, ladies, I don't know what's happening but don't you think it's better if we get out of here, and then you can fight all you want?''

Kris looked at her angrily. ''That's none of your business, Josephine!'' she growled, using her full name with emphasis, almost mockingly. ''Stay out of this ok-'' She stopped opening her arms wide to catch Sabrina, as she fell, unconscious. ''Hey!''

Josephine helped ease her on the ground and checked her vitals. ''She just fainted.'' She announced, a little too loudly. Kris swallowed hard. ''Oh god...'' She looked at her hands then back at the snow. ''What have I done... what... what is going on?!''

Jo was sitting cross-legged with her back on a tree. Shivers went rhythmically up and down her body. They had to get out of here. She looked at the other women, Sabrina, Jane, had been out of it for a while now. Kris was working on Kelly's injuries, trying to make her friend more comfortable. A small white bandage covered both Sabrina's and Kelly's left arms, stained with small drops of crimson. The tube lay somewhere in the snow, empty. Jo had noticed the curiosity with which Kris was looking at the sleeping woman. Something was off with both of them.

She shifted her attention to Kelly, who somehow seemed to be getting better, with more blood rushing to her heart and going through her body now. A hint of colour had returned to her cheeks.

Jo was scared. They had to get out of here. She, had to get out of here. Another shiver went through her. Kelly was slowing them down. And Jane was slowing them down too. If they came after them they wouldn't be able to run and herself and Kris would have to help them.

No. Not her.

She shot another nervous look at Kris. She had not spoken a word about the previous incident. It had started to snow again, small white snowflakes dancing and swirling around them. Their only cover the thick tree branches, bending under the weight of the fresh snow. It should be beautiful, under other circumstances. But now... it was just another factor to slow them down. Slow them down. Jo chewed her lip. They had to hurry, but none of the others was in condition to move fast. Kris sat next to Kelly, she too exhausted. No, none of the others could move fast. Kris closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became more relaxed.

So what now? They just assumed she would be the one to keep on watch for them, while they slept?

She got up and brushed the snow off her pants. She wasn't going to stay there and wait for these men to catch up to them. Slowly, she got up and paced a bit. She looked back at the group of sleeping women.

''I'm sorry.'' she whispered, but wasn't sure if she really was.

* * *

_**Review for a lonely soul somewhere half a world away huh?!**_


	25. Poison Snow White

Sorry guys. Life been giving me trouble lately. Sometimes sh*t just hits the fan... Betaread by LAeyeball as usual... thanks my friend.

LK

* * *

Poison Snow White

Sabrina woke and rose from the cloud of heavy mist her head was in. Her arm was sore, from the blood loss she knew. Kris was leaning over her. She gathered her legs closer to her body defensively

''Hey...'' Kris said quietly. ''I'm sorry.'' She looked down to the torn cloth that was once bandages around her wrists. Kelly... Kelly had done this. Oh my God Kelly... somehow... she somehow felt it.

''You ... are Sabrina.'' she uttered. It was not a question but a statement. ''You... were down there... in the basement...'' She saw her close her eyes at the sound of these words, as if fighting a memory.

''You saved me... you saved me back then.'' she knelt next to her and took her hands lightly in her own. ''Do you remember the fire?''.

Sabrina opened her eyes suddenly and Kris could swear for a second that she could see the same flickering flames reflect in her brown eyes. She did remember. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hit you... I missed you... I am sorry...God I am so sorry...'' she stopped as a sob ripped through her.

Sabrina clenched her jaw and awkwardly wrapped her hands around Kris. She wasn't sure why she was crying, she wasn't sure she was the person she though her to be. She was so familiar yet not. She remembered her, in a fire, but it was like she had never seen her before that. Everything was so mixed up that she felt nauseous. She was Sabrina Duncan. She had a husband. Did she have kids? No... she had an ex-husband. No kids.  
She was a police officer.  
No... not anymore. She was a private investigator. An intercom.. Charlie... Townsend. He fired her didn't he? Not sure, no... he would though. Panic. Panic! Where, where am I? Where have I been?! What? Basement? No, no, no, she didn't want this memory, go away. Go away.

''Go away!'' she screamed. Kris let out a small yelp and got to her feet. Sabrina nodded. ''No... you.. I'm... sorry.'' she mumbled. Kris shuddered from the cold. Something was very wrong with her friend. So very wrong. She seemed confused. Natural for a person locked in there for six years, she thought.

''It's okay.'' She looked around. ''Jo left. You think she's coming back?''

Sabrina shook her head. ''No.'' She sighed. ''She's gonna ... get herself ... killed.'' she said with a smaller stutter this time. Kris nodded.

''I can't watch after her now. We need to get Kelly out of this place. '' She rubbed her sore eyes. ''How are you Sabrina? You look a mess. And... I still ... cannot believe you're here... it's...'' she stopped to wipe the few tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I missed you..._we _missed you... so much ... '' She didn't attempt to move closer. Sabrina had a strong sense of territory, now even more. She had been alone for so long. It would take time for her to heal if she could, ever. For them to heal. Kelly's shallow breathing was a reminder that they had to move. Now.

* * *

Cold. Cold, so cold so freaking cold. Jo felt the cold freeze her lungs. She had walked, she had run and now she was too cold to move on. The snow was frantically blasting on her. It soon blended into a snowstorm. She was somewhere within the white. Lost within the pure untouched white. She fell on her knees. The last thing she heard was the howl of a lone wolf somewhere in the distance. Her eyes shut on their own and her last conscious thoughts melded with an odd calmness. The acceptance of the inevitable. Soon the snow covered her inert form,until she was buried completely.


	26. A pack of Angels

**_Hello there, thanks La for betareading this for me. Ugh... i been tryin to write dis chaptar for dayz! Finally!_**

**_LK_**

* * *

A pack of Angels

Sabrina leaned over Kelly, pulling her shirt up and unwrapping the white bandages to reveal the ugly cuts that covered Kelly's deathly pale abdomen, disappearing up her chest. Kris watched her with mild amusement. Her touches were extremely gentle as she warmed snow in her hands to wash and clean the wounds. It seemed almost like a ritual.

Yes, this was odd. She remembered Sabrina being edgy, almost always. She remember her being always hyper. Neurotic. Now she was eerily calm. Gentle. She had never seen her like that. She was so changed.

Kelly shivered to the cold touch. Sabrina lowered herself even more and whispered a few calming words in her ear. The taller woman tenderly covered her friend again and searched for Kris' eye contact. Kris stepped closer and helped her ease Kelly on her back again. She got up with a grunt of effort and made a few testing steps. Then, she followed Kris once more into the snow.

It was night time. The man with the grey hair was sat in a comfortable office chair. He had his back turned to the tall man with the dirty clothes in front of him. James, to be exact, James who had a shirt stained of blood of various people.

''Fist its just Duncan.'' the man said. James cleared his throat lowly. ''Then James, then I send you after her and you do what? You lose her.'' the man continued.

''Mr O' Neal I...''

''Silence! You lose a woman with a head trauma who could not even stand last time she tries. You chase a woman who didn't have the strength to get off the floor and you lose her!'' he growled.

James loosened his tie uncomfortably. ''But then... then I...''

''Then you find her. You tie her up. You blind fold the rest. And you do what?! You lose her _again_! You lose a defenceless, tied up woman, who got her head banged up so good she probably has no idea where the hell she is!''

''But she hit me sir!'' James shouted in frustration.

''She hit you?! She wasn't supposed to be ABLE to hit you!'' Doug yelled, and rising to his feet slammed his hand on the desk in front of him, making the papers on it flutter. ''Get your ass out there with the rest of your men and find her!'' He leaned closer to his face and whispered. ''Or it will be you in this basement next week. ''

Sabrina grunted in effort once more before Kris suggested a stop. She knew she couldn't take turns with Bri. Somehow the woman was driven by plain adrenaline, something Kris was not. It was hard enough without Kelly's weight on her back. She was so cold and moving through the snow was getting harder with each step she took.

Finally Sabrina agreed. It was the moment she was starting to put Kelly on a cleared patch of land that they heard the rushed footsteps. She tilted her chin upwards. Was it help? She could not know. She could not count on Charlie for help. To her Charlie was just a foggy voice over an intercom and with time this voice had faded. She could not recall it anymore.

Was it them? A bullet buzzed somewhere on her left. Crap. Had they seen them?! She could hear them move, not very close but not very far too. She pushed Kris behind a bush and laid Kelly down. She heard them approach.

''Are you sure you saw something?!'' the heavyset man growled. The other nodded, but the Angels could not see that. The taller man sighed. ''I saw something moving this way. I don't see it now. They stopped. They're hiding.''

''It could be just an animal man...'' the heavy guy said and kept walking.

They passed them by and stopped a few hundred feet away. Sabrina looked nervously at Kris, chewing her bottom lip. Then, she took a deep breath and let out a loud howl, as close to a wolf's as she could. And much to her surprise another one echoed through the woods in response. And then another. And another. Kris shot a terrified look at Sabrina, who had a grimace of horror on her face. ''Ooops...'' she whispered.


	27. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

_**Wanna thank Penny for her PM informing me that I had uploaded the wrong chapter, and of course Laeyeball for betareading. I would also like to thank you guys for reading this, even though only few take the time to review. This chapter is... well... dram stuff, I hope...!**_

_**LK**_

* * *

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.

Kris found herself cowering in fear as close to Sabrina's side as she could get. Oh my God, wolves, there were wolves there. The men walked away slowly, lost in their own conversation as their footsteps echoed a little less every time. And then, within the cold, within the white hell Kris for the first time wished she was dead. She wished they could find them and kill them. Put an end to this because it wasn't worth trying anymore, it wasn't worth walking through the snow anymore, they would be late. Kelly would be the first to die. Kelly... she... No!

She ground her teeth and got up. They walked until they were out of the woods but then another surprise greeted them. Instead of a town at the other end of the forest there was just a simple bare area, that spread for as far as Kris could see, blending with the line of the horizon. Her heart sunk. Behind them were their hunters and in front of them nothingness.

Kris shook her head and tried to get up but something odd happened. She saw the ground approach her, the heavy snow come towards her and she just sunk, without a hope to get up. It's over. No... no it's not... no... her thoughts drifted away as she refused her last moments of consciousness, surrendering to exhaustion.

Then a while later, it could be minutes, or hours, she heard a voice. It wasn't soft. It wasn't beautiful either, in a general way of speaking, but it made her feel warmer, just a tiny bit. A raspy voice with a low crack she had years to hear and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

''Heaven...must be missin' an Angel...'' the voice said, broken. Kris' fingers closed around something warm. A hand. ''Missin' one Angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now...''

Kris felt herself being pulled close to another body heat. She recognised the touch of the taller Angel's frame. She cradled her head and let the tears flow without opening her eyes, because it was too much of an effort. Her lips cracked a bit. ''I... don't wanna die Bri...'' She didn't manage to finish her phrase when a finger pressed lightly against her lips. ''Shhh...'' came the hushed reply. ''And if one night you hear crying from above...It's 'cause heaven must be missin' an Angel...'' Kris steadied her rushed breathing. She could feel her friends slight movement as she inhaled and exhaled. She realised after a while that the small stinging sensation she felt on the uncovered areas of her skin was frozen snowflakes. It had started to snow again, and they were trapped in the heart of the snowstorm,as the wind whipped the flakes towards them. Sabrina's hands were locked on her shoulders. They must be lying down, she thought. But she just felt numb. And helpless, so, so helpless. There was no way out of there, and no one would come to help them, and even if Charlie sent someone they would never find them in time. And she couldn't even move. ''Don't leave us Bri...'' she pleaded. She heard her inhale sharply,her choice made. Kelly lying next to them. Sabrina casted a quick glance at her. She couldn't move. She looked at Kris and she knew in her heart the younger Angel had no strength to walk anymore either. As for herself she knew she couldn't help them both, and she knew that choosing one was not an option. She knew now, she knew it was over. She smiled and leaned over placing a tender kiss on her forehead, just like her older sister used to do. ''I am not leaving.'' Sabrina closed her eyes. ''Sleep now Kris. Sleep...'' Sabrina closed her eyes and for the first time in years she prayed. ''Please...don't let her feel it coming...'' her thoughts whispered.

Kris relaxed a bit. Sabrina's hands seemed to hold her in place, when otherwise she would ascend, float in and out unconsciousness, in and out of herself, in and out of this world she so much wanted to quit walking onto. For now, she just pressed herself as closer to Sabrina's body heat as she could, hold onto her, her only link with reality and life in the darkness she was surrounded by. Kris held onto her long lost friend, and was resignedly, passively aware of the snow covering them.


	28. Anjo

**This story is heading to an end... and at least one person will die, for real, real, real. Boom. Are there people still with me?!**  
**LK**

* * *

_Anjo_

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister Sabrina and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust...''

No...

''In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return.''

No!

Kris was in a white, semi dark room. It wasn't cold, or warm. She wasn't hungry, or thirsty, and the air wasn't dry, or damp. But she was alone. She heard the steady rhythm of her heart beat. She didn't belong there.

Sabrina was walking among an empty grave yard. The cemetery was quiet and warm. The sun flickered among the shiny marble, casting Sabrina's long shadow. The grave on her right had a name which she recognised on. Grace Blaylock. Her mother. She smiled, and with her heart at peace she knelt in front of the grave and closed her eyes, in a silent prayer. This was were she was supposed to be. This was her place, everything was as it should be. She was finally at peace.

The words she recited in her head were interrupted a while later. There was a sound that seemed to be out of place. A sob, of a very small person. Sabrina got up and looked around. A small form seemed crouched behind a few trees. She walked there, with small and quiet steps, and leaned over what looked to be a small girl.

''Hello there.'' she said in a low voice. ''Is everything all right?''

The petite creature looked at her, and among tears she was actually beautiful. She couldn't be more than five years old yet the expression on her face seemed sophisticated.

''You're Sabrina.'' the girl said. It was not a question but a statement. Sabrina was taken aback.

''How do you know me?'' she asked, sitting next to the girl, on the soft grass.

''They said to wait for you...'' the little girl replied, playing with a curl of her dark hair.

Sabrina's eyebrows rose, but she didn't feel afraid, or upset. ''Who are they?''

The girl smiled .''You will know in time...'' Sabrina's answer was a simple grin. ''Okay.'' She looked at the girl and she saw she had brown eyes like hers. ''What is your name?''

''They call me Anjo.'' She sat next to Sabrina. ''Do you like it here Sabrina?''

''Uh huh.''

Suddenly the little girl started crying. Sabrina lifted her hand and gentry wiped her tears away. ''Why are you crying now?''

Anjo sobbed. ''Because you can't stay... ''

''I can't?''

''No, you can't... you can't stay with me, you have to go, they said you have to go.''

Sabrina lied down on the glass completely. ''Go where?''

''Through.'' She paused. ''Back.''

''Oh, okay.'' She focused on her breathing. ''So how do I do that, Anjo?'' The girl hopped up. ''You follow me!'' She said cheerfully. Sabrina got up and Anjo took her hand and led the way.

They went through the cemetery, and then into a small park, and then a forest. The stopped at a clearing on higher grounds, and a low cliff. Sabrina walked up to the edge, not worried about Anjo's safety because she somehow knew she would be okay. Birds were chirping nearby. Mocking birds. Sabrina let out a loud whistle and it returned to her ears a hundred times louder in the forest polyphony. Anjo laughed joyfully.

Sabrina looked down the edge and saw the blue sea, expanding endlessly in white waves. Then she looked back at Anjo. ''Who are you Anjo?'' she asked.

''I am whoever you want me to be.''

Her attention shifted back to the mockingbirds and when she looked again Anjo was gone. Her gaze met the sea that crashed on the rocks underneath her, and she jumped.


	29. Guardian

**_Hi folks... late update... but it's here... thanks for the beta La..._**

**_Lk_**

* * *

Guardian

Sabrina's eyelids cracked open as if surfacing from the distant dark waters. It took a while to readjust to her environment and the first shape she made out was that of a little girl.

''Anjo!'' she almost screamed and shot up to her feet rubbing her eyes. ''Anjo...''

The form flickered and got more distant as her surroundings became clearer. She grabbed a tree for support and took a few steps. She thought she heard Anjo's childish laughter again, a bit further. The laughter continued and she kept moving, faster, almost running. The laughter stopped. She sunk to her knees unable to go on. She looked back at her own trace of footsteps, disappearing between some trees, knowing that on the other end she would find her two friends. She had decided to turn back and get to them, worried something bad might happen but then she felt her head go light. The laughter repeated and Anjo was in front of her again, running, oh my God running and Sabrina tried hard to follow, even if in the end she ended up crawling.

''Anjo... no... no don't go...'' she muttered before collapsing down. ''Bad people... bad people in the forest...''

She coughed. Her hands didn't feel in their place, and everything below the waist was numb. ''Anjo!'' she yelled one more time and her head fell down, a few tears of desperation rolling down her cheeks. ''Please...please...'' she gulped... and with her last remaining strength she crawled a few feet more. The little girl stopped and came closer to Sabrina, who was trying to get herself up to a sitting position. The woman looked up at her and saw she was shivering. She reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it, revealing the t-shirt Kelly had given her only a couple of days ago. How could she have known that this would follow then? She wrapped it around Anjo. ''Don't take this off...'' she whispered.

And then Anjo just smiled at her and disappeared.

Sabrina stretched her hand but as the small form seemingly evaporated it fell hard on the snow and sunk. And as it did so, as Sabrina's hand sunk, trying to hold onto the snow, to crawl a few feet more it touched something. Something very perfect, very practical and very human. First she felt the hard bone of a skinny knuckle then five elegant fingers. A human hand. She madly started clawing away the white duvet revealing inch by inch the pale white skin hidden underneath. A hand... then a whole arm... then a part of a chest... and as she dug deeper with her bare hands she saw a familiar face.

''I'll be damned...'' She pushed even more snow away. ''Jo!'' She gasped. ''Damn it Damn it Damn it!'' She pushed two fingers on her neck but felt nothing. She... is she...

Sabrina chewed her lip and lowered her cheek close to Josephine's lips. And then as if the whole weight of the world was lifted off her chest she felt a small, soft breath brush on her face.


	30. To bring an Angel home

_To bring an Angel home _

The cold. God she did not feel the cold before. She had spent the last six years in a frozen basement. But now, now she was starting to feel the ice seep into her bones, as they creaked under the smaller woman's form. It wasn't really the weight, but it was the non-existent body heat. She was cold, so cold, and the touch of her skin to Sabrina's made her shiver.

Her pulse had dropped and she no longer had her senses. Sabrina was panting in the white nothingness and she could see her breath forming small white puffs. She dropped to her knees. There was nothing else she could do. The snow had covered the tracks of her footsteps and she had no idea where Kris and Kelly were now. She laid Josephine's head on her knees and supported herself on her hands.

Hot tears started to form on the edges of her eyes, tears she did not dare allow to fall. It started as a whisper. ''God... God why...'' and then it grew into a scream. ''Where are You?!'' She turned her eyes to the sky that had the same white colour. ''Where are You when I need you?! Where were You all these years?! Where?! WHERE?!''

She screamed until her voice became raw, and then, feeling abandoned by everything and everyone, she succumbed to everything and laid herself next to Jo's inert body, closing her eyes. Yet, from somewhere outside of herself, a threatening sound once more aroused her fight instinct, made her open her eyes once more. A constant sound. Footsteps.

A group of men approached. She was so tired...so very tired to do anything. Then she saw one of them carrying both Kris and Kelly over his shoulders, unconscious. She had decided for both of them...earlier... and now she felt - she had failed. Now they were both going to die. Was Kelly dead? She could not know. She felt one of the men lift her up. It was too cold to breathe any more. Too cold to feel.

She felt herself being carried, for how long she did not know. After a while everything went dark, all of her surroundings, and her body crashed down to something that seemed to be a wooden floor. At least there was no more snow. And it was kinda warm... yeah...warmer than before. She laid her head down. There was no more point in trying to figure out what was happening.

_''Esperança...'' ...hope..._

Sabrina opened her eyes. ''What?''

_''Fé Sabrina!''...faith... a sob. ''__Não me abandone__, Sabrina!''... don't... don't leave me..._

''What?! Anjo? Anjo!'' Sabrina got up. She could still hear the little girls voice ringing in her ears.

''_Ajuda-me!'' ...help... help me! _''Where are you Anjo?!''

Sabrina got up. It was dark. A dark room. There was a door. Everything was spinning but she could see the door. She bent down to Kris.

''Kris! Get up! Now!'' she urged. The blond moaned and didn't move. Sabrina shook her. She finally cracked an eyelid open. ''Please Kris get up!''She watched as her younger friend made a huge effort to stand and offered her hand for support. She bent down and checked Kelly's pulse. It was there... it was... there... there... Sabrina sighed.

They had to get out of there... NOW!

Sabrina's pent up anger exploded. They... She... SHE had to get out there and find Anjo! She had to get her friends out of there... NOW! She slammed her hands on the door and then her shoulder and then her whole body, until the hard wood started to shake and crack. A male voice, accompanied by heavy footsteps approached.

''What the hell is this noise?!'' He opened the door and was taken aback by Sabrina's body crashing on him, full force. He wasn't waiting for that, but truth is, neither was Sabrina. They both tumbled awkwardly to the floor, and before he had the time to yell for his companions' help, she was on him, pounding him with her fists menacingly. This display of strength she wasn't aware she had, was now desperately alarming Kris as she tried to focus on her surroundings

Sabrina looked at the crimson stains on her hands, his blood mixing with hers. She didn't allow herself be overtaken by confusion, rather she got up, determined. She had been here before. Years ago. Back then, most of her body was covered in white bandages, and she was receiving treatment for third degree burns by an invisible person.

Tied... yes she was tied in this very room, but then, then there was a bed, in the upper left corner of the room was a bed on which she was held for some period of time, though now, she could not tell. Memories started rushing in and she was unable to stop them, as the headache pounded her head the same way she had been pounding this man seconds ago. She grabbed the gun, securely hoisted in the man's belt and she held it loosely in her palm. Yes. She knew how to use it.

Tied, locked in a room, hanging from these chains, but no one, she never ever saw anyone come in the room. She must have been unconscious when the dark shadow brought in some water now and then. But... at the small time of her recovery in this house she remembered being carried on a wheelchair and into an office, an office down the hall.

She moaned as everything around her shook. She felt in a mission, but her head was hurting so much it was difficult to breathe. She heard something behind her. Turning around she noticed that, Kelly, had somehow managed to get into a sitting position, and Kris was with her.

''Kell...'' she whispered. She... she so much needed her friend right now , and she saw in the woman's pale face, the effort she did to get up. Sabrina was surprised when she did so with Kris' help.

''Kelly... please... you're...'' she tried to object, but Kelly's look was solid.

''I'm not letting you die again. '' she said under her breath. ''We will come back for Jo later. Now ...we need to get to a phone and call Charlie.''

''Call Charlie?'' Sabrina's voice cracked. ''Call him?'' she laughed bitterly. ''He...can't do anything to help us... he... never... he never... we were so wrong to trust him Kell...''

Kris helped her friend make a few steps. ''We thought you were dead Bri... this man...''

''Doug...'' the taller woman lowered her head. ''We need to go... find him. They will come looking for us soon.'' She looked at Josephine. ''She the new one?''

Kelly nodded. Kris just looked away. She couldn't meet Sabrina's gaze. She felt... ashamed of herself. Her inability to be of help. As if she heard her thoughts Sabrina pointed at her with her chin. ''Can you keep Kelly up?''

''I think so...'' she said, not at all sure. Kelly gave a reassuring squeeze to the younger angel's shoulder. Even though she was the one in pain, she could feel the distress. They were cold, tired, and God so hungry. The cold had somehow numbed the pain of her wounds but now it was starting to wear off and the pain was returning.

Sabrina had decided to leave for a solo suicide but now she looked down to her two friends, the two ''Angels'' , her former companions, former colleagues and she knew she could not leave them behind. There were many things they needed to talk about, true, but now they trusted her. And even if she now didn't trust herself she would have to rise, overcome everything to meet to their hopes and expectations. She chewed her lip, and felt a wave of an odd feeling crash onto her. She wanted to protect them, yet she knew she had failed, not once, but twice, and she couldn't afford to let them down for a third time. She nodded.

''Let's get the hell outta here. ''

She had lost so much time, but now she had to make up for the moments lost. Quietly. She wasn't going to tell them, but she had made up her mind about a few things. She counted the doors in front of which she had been wheeled. One. Two. The memories were faint, like a fading nightmare but she knew where she was headed. Everything was quiet. It was dark in the house, and dark outside too.

The night had dropped its white curtain all over the winter scenery, but Sabrina's eyes were glued only on the deep brown wood boards of the floor, as she made her way quickly through the corridors. Last door. Heavy. Dark wood. A man's voice placing a phone call coming from the inside. She knew that voice damn well. She didn't look back. She knew the rest of the team was somewhere behind her.

She kicked the door open. It was unlocked. Doug O' Neal, visibly annoyed turned around to face her. His mouth formed a silent ''o'' and his hand started moving to the desk drawer. She cocked the gun. No, this was not a suicide mission. Their eyes locked for a while. She wouldn't let him win again. This, was an execution mission.

She pulled the trigger.

Nobody, not even the police could stop the seemingly crazed woman that ran into the forest. The paramedics were busy tending to a hypothermia victim, while the sirens of the ambulance heading to the nearest hospital were fading.

They saw her, later, reappearing from out of the woods, holding in her arms what seemed to be some kind of bundled cloth. Kris, who had been sitting exhausted and desolate on the edge of a gurney, an isothermal blanket hanging on her shoulders, suddenly tried to dart towards the thin figure. The paramedics held her back as then Sabrina, frozen to her core and exhausted beyond measure, collapsed to the ground before she could even reach them, still clutching onto the cloth. As one paramedic left Kris' side and quickly got closer he realised with dismay that the cloth held a small human form. Another few steps up to the woman and he immediately discovered that inside the checked shirt was tightly wrapped around the tiny body of a little girl.

* * *

**_This is probably the last chapter folks but i am tempted to write another one. I dunno, depends on what you think. Which by the way... what you think on this?! Let me know eh?_**

**_Till my next fic... _**

**_LK_**


	31. Sacrifice

_**Hello folks. This is officially it. The end, fin, finito. This, for me, was a fantastic journey to a sort of fic I don't think I have written before. Keep in mind me and La are working on finishing the Dove, I swear we're doing everything we can but La has passed me her cold and I'm floored now. Really. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you people take some time to leave me some reviews about this some comments and all. Finally... I would like to thank Bqueen, Eternal Vampire, Crazy Chris, Garmun, and the anonymous reviewers who have been with me all the way. **_

_**Yeah and you La... since it is you who inspired me to write all of this...and you've helped me through these nasty cases of writers block! Oh and don't forget... Poor La suffered the traumatic experience of betareading my horrible spelling mistakes... thumbs up to her! hehe! **_

_**See you all soon, I promise. This fic, if you bothered to read the boring Authors Note, is for all those of us that wake up one day... and see a stranger in their mirror. **_

_**Lk**_

* * *

_Final Chapter: Sacrifice_

''Garret, Kelly.'' read the elderly woman.

''Present.'' came the empty reply.

''Stand up please.''

Kelly stood up, and the noise her clothes made seemed huge, in the dead-quiet court room, even though in reality it was nothing more but a flutter.

The judge, a black woman with a hawk's nose and piercing eyes, was in her sixties. Her voice was croaky, and it annoyed Kelly, very much indeed.

''Place your hand on the bible and repeat after me, miss Garret.'' She said dryly. ''I swear by Almighty God that I will tell the truth...'' Kelly repeated absent mindedly. She had been through the procedure many times in the past. ''the whole truth and nothing but the truth.''

She took in a deep breath, and she was sure the entire court room could hear that exact breath. She was used to the media circus but now the media were quietly packed against the door, no mic's stuffed and pushed against her face, no stupid reporters slapping her with questions. Just silence.

Such a grotesque coinciding situation, she was now a defense witness for the same person... the same person she was called to court to give a statement of her... her death... six years ago. The same person that was now sitting on the defendant seat. The same person that faced years of jail now because she had done what was necessary to survive. And because they ... she... wasn't there for her. She slowed down her thoughts and realised the judge was addressing her.

''I said, miss Garret, what happened after you left the room you were held in?''

''Oh, we... me... Miss Munro, and Miss Duncan... and Miss Rudetsky-''

''Rudetsky?''

''Yes, miss Josephine Rudetsky. ''

The judge paused, put on her glasses and went through some papers. Her eyes searched through the seats for Josephine. She found her sitting on the lower left corner. She nodded for Kelly to continue.

''We started running through the house, but then one of Mr O'Neal's men attacked us.''

''Attacked you, or attacked Miss Duncan?''

''Attacked me.'' she ground her teeth. ''After that my memories are hazy.''

''The official hospital reports mention that you received two severe stab wounds, one to the stomach and one to the chest, the first 15 and the second 12 inches, is that correct?''

Kelly's hand subconsciously trailed down her stomach. ''Yes ma'am.'' She could almost feel the searing pain, and the feel of metal against her skin.

''If I see correctly, your statement says that Miss Munro ''knocked'' the man that attacked you unconscious, an act that led him to receive a grade three concussion. Was that, according to your judgement, a necessary show of violent force?''

''Absolutely.''

''What, according to you, would this man have done, if he wasn't stopped?''

''Kill me, and then the rest of us.'' she replied sternly. Oh my God this was getting out of hand.

''Very well.'' the older woman coughed and cleared her throat. ''What do you remember afterwards?''

''I remember being in the cold, but nothing else.''

''And then?''

''I remember waking in a room. Josephine was lying down, I assumed she was dead, or unconscious. Kris helped me get up and-''

''What was the defendant doing at this time?'' the judge cut in.

Kelly chewed her inner cheek in annoyance. She kept cutting her mid-sentence for God's sake... ''She was trying to open the door.''

''Was she showing signs of violence?''

''Towards the door?!'' Kelly couldn't help her sarcasm.

The woman raised her voice, almost hysterically. ''I asked you a question, was she displaying violence at the time?''

Kelly frowned. ''No ma'am.''

She scribbled down some notes and nodded. ''And then?''

''Then a man opened the door from the outside and she fell on him.'' She put a hand on her head. She had been so exhausted and her memories now were so faint...''The man fell unconscious and she took his weapon.''

''So she deliberately took his weapon?''

''Look ma'am we are military trained and former police officers. When we have a chance to disarm our opponent, we do. '' Kelly snapped. ''This was a life or death situation, and I doubt you can take this sort of act as deliberate.''

The judges eyebrows had knitted together at a low point of her forehead, and her stare was shooting daggers at Kelly. ''Point taken.''

''After that we reached Doug O'Neal's office. Sabrina, Miss Duncan, opened the door.''

The judge's eyes narrowed. ''Was Mr O'Neal armed at the time?''

Kelly chewed her lip. She tried to go through every single moment in her head. Sabrina running. Sabrina opening the door. O'Neal's startled eyes. His empty hands. As she tried to search deep back into her memory she reached with both of her hands on the desk in front of her for support. Sabrina shooting. The memory, like a vision, passed in front of her tightly shut eyes. The shot rang through her ears. Kris... yelling something. No, no... she gasped for air. Sabrina's hand, slamming flat on the wall as she ran outside. Then Kris losing her grasp, and herself falling on the wood floor, watching Kris' blond hair grow dimmer and dimmer, as everything spun. Empty, his hands were empty, his-

''I am repeating Miss Garret. Was the victim, Mr O'Neal armed at the time?''

Empty... Empty hands... she shot... empty... victim...

''If we are to talk about a victim, your honor...'' She heard herself say. ''Then we are going to talk about Sabrina Duncan.'' she stopped. ''Yes. Mr O'Neal had already pulled the gun from his drawer when we got in and he was aiming at us. Miss Duncan, saw this move, and shot him in self defense. '' She didn't realise that she was now yelling.

''Sit down and lower your voice miss Garret.'' the older woman ordered. ''Sabrina Duncan, step up. ''

Sabrina seemed to snap into reality just at that moment. ''Yes ma'am...'' she pushed herself up. Kelly's eyes fixed on her but she didn't seem to know.

The judge hid her face behind some papers. ''Was what miss Garret said true? Was Mr O'Neal holding a weapon when you ... shot him?''

Sabrina blinked. Then shook her head. ''I don't know, I... don't remember...''

''What do you mean you don't remember? You don't remember if he was holding a gun?''

''No I...don't remember... shooting him...''

Kelly, from her chair, searched her eyes carefully. She was telling the truth. It made her sigh.

The judge waved her hand for Sabrina to sit down and a man to come forward.

''Detective Johan Maxwell?''

''Yes your honor...'' he mumbled ceremoniously.

''Was there any security camera placed in the crime scene?''

''Yes your honor.'' he repeated, steadily this time.

''Was a tape recovered?''

''There was none. The security camera was switched off, and there was no tape.''

''And you Miss Duncan, claim you do not remember the incident?'' Her attention shifted to the small form in orange.

A small man shot to his full hight next to Sabrina, and waved his hand up. ''Excuse me your honor, may I... explain about Miss Duncan's condition.''

''Who are you?''

''I'm one of the first responders in the scene, a doctor ma'am.''

''Go on then, your name?'' she sighed too. This was going to take a while.

''I'm Frank, Frank Collin's ma'am!'' he exclaimed nervously. ''See Miss Duncan has suffered a head trauma as well as a major emotional trauma and therefore my diagnosis is-''

''You are her doctor?''

''Yes ma'am.'' he cleared his throat. ''My diagnosis is permanent loss of the traumatic event memories ma'am!'' he cleared his throat again and sat down.

The judge eyed him curiously. All this big fanfare fancy doctor talk didn't seem very convincing to her. She dismissed him with a gesture.

''I'm sorry. I will have to order a separate psyche evaluation from a police pathologist for the statement to be valid. Now-''

''Enough!'' Kelly rose to her full height and slammed her palms down. ''Enough!'' Her voice had grown louder, and everyone in court could hear the anger in it. ''I doubt there is any jury that can convict a woman who spent the past six years in a basement for shooting her tormentor!'' She spat every word and looked at the people sitting in the crowded room, a haunted look in their eyes. ''This is the truth, and only the truth ma'am. I have nothing else to say to you!'' She placed both of her hands on the small desk in front of her, as a wave of nausea hit her. She wanted this over with, now. She wanted some clean air. But this was nowhere near finished.

''You WHAT?!'' Kelly growled. How could they, how could she do this?! Why?!

She wasn't waiting for what would come next. ''Actually you do.''

Small steps. Someone was walking towards them. Kelly forced herself to look up. She needed some painkillers soon.

Kris? What was Kris doing?!

The blond woman walked towards the judge and handed her a black, rough item. A video tape? Oh my God, this couldn't be...no... she refused, logic made her refuse all of this, because it wasn't ... it simply wasn't possible for someone to be so twisted.

An officer in uniform approached and judge... Miller, as her label said, gave it to him and pointed at the screen. He inserted it into the video player but did not hit the ''play button''. Miller sighed. ''Turn the screen away from the public and turn the volume up officer. Due to possible violence displayed, there will be no presentation of image to the public.

Kelly's hands started sweating with horror of what images could be on that tape. Kris stood in the middle distance between Sabrina and the jury, as if shielding her with her body, seemingly fearless, of law, or anything else any more. She had nothing else to lose if she lost Sabrina again.

Kelly started hyperventilating, as soon as the white noise was replaced by a shriek of horror, and a voice she recognised. Unidentifiable sounds filled the room, but clearer was the unmistakable sound of someone being in pain, and she knew this someone very well. It was the judge who saw her face go deathly pale and yelled to a couple of officers to grab her before she fell. She was vividly aware of Sabrina pushing her seat back and murmuring something to another guard before she was quickly taken out of the court to finally bend, and empty the few contents of her stomach in the corridor. Chaos erupted, but the doors closed after Sabrina's departure, trapping everyone inside. Miller finally stopped the procedure, requesting for a thirty minute break, during which she would end in the bathroom herself.

Kris just stood there. Her gaze focused on nowhere, until she realised she had to go to at least one of her friends that now needed her. Where did they take Kelly?

The judges chambers, was the answer, and Kris found her currently lying down on a sofa with a paramedic by her side, giving her a sedative injection. She had been advised to take deep breaths and eat something, because her sugar levels had dropped, due to blood loss and extreme stress. Yes, lots of medical crap like this, that all added to one thing, Kris knew. They really had to get this over with.

Kris was hoping to keep one thing to herself. Even though she brought this tape along, in her home, in her apartment, she had a suitcase that was destined to burn to ashes after this was over. She squared her jaw and helped Kelly sit upright.

''Kris... why didn't you tell me about this?''

Kris looked away. She had promised herself, that if the situation didn't call for this she wouldn't have presented the tape. She didn't need to humiliate Sabrina even more, if she could spare her this. But now it was inevitable. She sighed. For the rest of them though, there was, and is only one tape.

She was just sorry for Sabrina, putting her through all of this again, but then, she would never stop reliving it for the rest of her life, and more now, that her memory was returning. But now they would be together because angels, even those with clipped wings, are a pack.

The thirty minutes were almost over when they returned to the room. Kris didn't leave Kelly's side, and none of the policemen stepped in to tell her so. The judge climbed up to her seat and looked at Sabrina. She was sitting behind the defendants desk, the cuffs closed tight around her bandaged wrists, and the stark orange prison uniform made her seem even paler. Her expression was neutral again, but drops of perspiration shone around her forehead. Though this wasn't anxiety over the decision, this was the last thing in her mind right now.

''Defendant, step up please.''

She did as she was told to, and the small whisper of her hand cuffs echoed. ''Yes your honor.'' she said emotionless.

''I have one last question for you.'' One of the men sitting next to Miller run his tongue over his teeth in silent frustration.

''Alright.''

''Did you maintain your relationship with Mr O'Neal after his conviction?''

''No.''

''Did you come in contact with him personally at all, throughout the years you were kept captive?''

''No.'' She replied steadily again.

''No more questions.''

''The jury has decided, with a five to zero vote that Miss Duncan...'' she paused to swallow the lump in her throat. The whispers stopped, and the flash of the camera's died too. Every pair of eyes was on her, except from Sabrina's, focused on the back of the video player, and then, as they travelled higher, on the bible next to her.

''...Miss Duncan is innocent of the murder of Mr Doug O'Neal, having acted solely in self defense to save her own life, as is defined under Section One of the jurisdiction covering the Private Investigator License of the State of California.'' She looked down at Sabrina. ''Therefore in the case of Sabrina Duncan versus the State, the court finds the defendant Not Guilty. This case is officially closed.''

There was a lone figure in the dark. Walking inside the woods, and if you weren't focused you would miss it. Tall, and slender, the woman made no sound as her fragile frame slipped past the trees, knee deep in the snow.

She reached a clearing where a recently dug grave was. She knelt on the cold dirt and placed her palms flat down.

Sabrina lowered herself even more until her forehead was almost touching the ground. She felt so hollow inside. She was no one , but yet this no one felt so deep, the emotional open cuts felt so deep and raw, bleeding, unable to stop the emotion from bleeding outside. She was a nothing, a worm crawling on the cold dirt, nothing more that that. Her mind was shattering into a million little pieces unable to comprehend any of this load of information that was trying to invade her. She didn't want to know. She was unable to stop her own self from shaking. She dropped to her side and curled into a ball, her fingers digging deep into her arms.

Her memories formed thoughts that unwillingly formed words, words pushed through shut teeth. ''I can't do this-can't-do-this-can't-do-this...'' She tucked her face on her chest and then her head arched back abruptly. ''I CANT DO THIS!''

She struggled to breathe between violent sobs and then as she had no more tears to cry she just slowed her breathing into coughing. Suddenly, through her own painful sounds another noise echoed inside the silence of the peacefully frozen trees. Footsteps. She turned around to face the person approaching, but not getting up from the ground. Something told her that even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She watched the dark form appear between the trees, taking shape as it got closer. A woman, with dark hair, and in her hands, could that be...Yes, Sabrina could see more clearly now, the flame of a white candle. The woman got closer, but didn't look her in the eyes, not once. She knelt, and steadied the candle on the ground, next to grave plaque. Her hand cupped Sabrina's and softly placed it on the name there. She looked up, just for one time and smiled at her. Then, as quietly as she came, she left, leaving Sabrina with had mouth open. And in a minute she realised and a bitter smile reached her eyes, as she looked down the the plaque.

''Anjo.''...Angel...

Kris looked at the small tape in her hands. She put it in her coat's pocket and opened her Cobra trunk. Inside were four full trash bags. She took the first two and threw them in the small clearing next to a frozen river. Then the other two, and then a large can of gasoline fuel. She took the cap off and showered the bags with the fuel. She runmaged her pockets and found what she was looking for. A small matchbox. Slowly she took one match and lit it. Then, she threw it on the bags and they caught fire almost immediately. The black plastic material of the bags melted fast, uncovering the contents. Tapes. Black, rectangular, video tapes. Soon their plastic melted as well and the flammable film inside curled and burned with a dark gray smoke. She didn't take her eyes away. When more than half of them were burned she took the small tape out of her pocket and peeled the label off, shoving the small sticky paper in her pocket again. She threw it in the fire.

She watched until the fire was out and the smoke stopped. Then, she turned on her heel and left. She was surprised to find that someone was sitting on the driver's seat in her car.

''You done already?'' Kelly said, and started the engine.

Kris remained silent, and hopped in the passenger's seat, curling the small label around her finger, that read ''Security Camera 01''.

* * *

**_ THE END_**


End file.
